una chica diferente
by damelifrost
Summary: gracias a Amy142, MartaMasked, y Mistery Girl, por las ideas, último capitulo, final inesperado, espero qué les guste, y qué no me hechen los tomates, compré un paraguas, por si las dudas, XD, gracias por leerme,* kissitos * y nos leemos luego P.D. dejen comentarios de si les gusto o no, Dam Frost
1. Chapter 1

ok. trate de corregir las abreviaciones, espero que les guste las correcciones.

los personajes son de william joyce.

**capitulo 1:**

**Tristes recuerdos...**

Era una fría noche de diciembre en la que como siempre Jazmine llegaba cansada de la dura jornada de trabajo, a sus 16 años ya tenia el peso de una familia encima pues su madre había fallecido hacia 2 años, presa de una pulmonía que por falta de dinero no se pudo atender como se debiera, dejándolos solos a ella y sus dos hermanos menores, Alex y Andy y de su padre nunca volvió a saber nada.

La desesperación la agobiaba sentía que sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo día a día, se sentía tan deprimida y triste, su alma parecia la de una anciana.

Dejo de lado las preocupaciones y decidió darse una ducha para aclarar sus ideas y que el agua tibia la relajaran, al salir observo a sus hermanos inmersos en sus travesuras y diciendo todo tipo de bromas, que sin mucho animo respondía... se dispuso a alzar un poco de juguetes y ropa sucia y a descansar, pidiéndole a los pequeños que realizaran sus oraciones y durmieran por que al día siguiente tendrían escuela a lo que ellos respondieron de mala gana:

-todavía no es hora- y empezaron a hacerlo: -no tenemos sueño- decían entre bostezos, a los pocos minutos estaban profundamente dormidos, se acomodo junto a ellos, y una brisa fría pego en su rostro, sintiendose reconfortada por ese aire helado que era como si le acariciara sus mejillas,

-es una locura pensó- pero la brisa volvió a soplar, como si el helado aire la consolara, al fin cansada de el laborioso día se durmió, y soñó que era una niña d años y que corría por su antigua casa a la que aun extrañaba, se veía así misma jugando en el agua que había en su casa con los animales y era feliz, aun en ese sueño se vio mas grande cuando a veces en las noches se iba acostar junto a su inseparable Leslie una amorosa perra que había encontrado herida cuando aun era un cachorro, sentía que la escuchaba y lloraba con ella, el perro le acercaba la cabeza como si comprendiera su soledad, después se veía a ella cuando partió de ahí para siempre y lloraba por ese lugar, su hermoso manantial, su casa, todo lo que era su hogar.

Nunca entendió por que tuvo que partir de ese lugar que tanto amaba. Si no se hubiera ido su madre seguiría con vida pues enfermo por haberse cambiado a un lugar donde el clima no era adecuado para ella, no entendía el terror y miedo que vio en sus ojos cuando le dijo que se iban de ahí para siempre, y dejaban su hogar abandonado, gimió entre sueños añorando ese lugar en el que fue tan feliz, y de sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas que ya dormida no se ocupo de detener... añorando su casa y sus amigos.

Mientras tanto afuera unos azules ojos la contemplaban, se había acercado por que la vio cuando Sandman se acerco a darle lindos sueños a sus hermanos y al verla tan triste quiso acariciar sus mejillas y darle apoyo, pero solo consiguió atravesarla, el no supo que ella sintió el consuelo que trato de brindarle, aunque ella no lo podía ver, no sabia por que pero sentía el deseo de estar ahí, y observar a esa humilde familia, el no tenia muchos recuerdos de su vida pasada antes de ser Jack Frost, pero sentía que era muy parecida a la suya, con la diferencia de que el si tenia padres, y su hermano Alex era muy similar a el siempre bromeando y haciendo travesuras, y el niño pequeño Andy también pensaba que era muy parecido a su hermanita, pero la que lo intrigaba y mucho era su hermana Jazmine muy joven y siempre trabajando, observaba los grandes esfuerzos que ella hacia por ellos y el gran amor que les demostraba aun enojada, sabia que ella daría su vida por proteger a los que amaba, había visto a Pitch rondándola y lo miraba contemplarla y eso lo intrigaba, ¿porqué la estaba siguiendo? ¿Porqué la observaba con tanto interés? No lo entendía pero se dijo así mismo:

-yo estaré aquí para protegerlos tu no los dañaras-

Mientras tanto Pitch pensaba:

-¿que es lo que tiene esa chiquilla que no ha caído en mi miedo? ¿Porqué a pesar de los años sigue así, con esa fuerza que no me permite perderla en mis pesadillas?, no entiendo por que si ha sentido dolor y se ha quedado sola... por que sigue en pie... pero no importa los pequeños son presas fáciles mías, y yo se que por ellos la venceré jajajajaaaa... por fin caerá en mis temores y horribles pesadillas, jajajaja nadie escapa de mi y de mi miedo, jajajaaaa, ella al igual que sus padres se perderán jajajajaaa... y por fin podre volver y hacer que todos me teman jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos:**

**Una nueva amenaza...**

mientras tanto en el polo, un hombre alto y fornido vestido de rojo y tatuajes en los brazos, trabajaba en su taller creando juguetes que serian la alegría de los niños, cuando de pronto apareció Pitch alrededor de el globo donde se mostraban las luces de los niños que creen, y dijo:

Norte ¿creíste que se habían librado de mí? Pues he venido a vengarme de ustedes, pero sobre todo de ese entrometido de Jack frost, estén preparados por que no tendré piedad de ustedes, ni de los niños que tanto protegen, jajajajaaaa no podrán hacer nada... jajajajaa... dile a Jack que me vengare donde mas sufra jajajajaajajaaa

Norte le dijo a sus yetis:

-activen la señal para que vengan los demás guardianes...-

En la madriguera Conejo se encontraba pintando sus huevos y al ver la señal movió dos veces su pata y al instante se hizo un túnel que lo llevaría al polo...

En el palacio de las hadas se encontraba el Hada de los Dientes dando instrucciones a sus pequeñas hadas:

_tu ve al Norte incisivo izquierdeo y tú al sur de América dos premolares- cuando vio la señal les dijo: -hay que ir al polo...-

En Rusia Sandman se encontraba dando hermosos sueños a los niños, cuando vio el aviso e hizo una nube dorada en forma de avioneta en la que se elevo al cielo y se dirigió al polo Norte...

Y Jack Frost se encontraba jugando con su fiel amigo Jeimy y los demás niños, el fue el primero en creer en el y claro sus amigos también, pero Jeimy era de los niños con una fe inquebrantable a pesar de su edad, tenia un valor y una fuerza que asombraba a todos los guardianes, en especial a Jack, y la verdad era el consentido de entre todos los niños, Jack pasaba mucho tiempo con el... cuando vio la señal se despidió de ellos y le hablo al viento:

-viento... llévame al polo- al instante se elevo y el viento lo empezó a llevar a su destino.

Al llegar todos ahí Norte les dijo:

-Pitch ha vuelto y con un nuevo aliado...

Conejo respondió:

-quee? No puede ser, eso es imposible, lo vencimos hace mas de un año,-

Norte respondió:

-el a vuelto lo vi y estuvo aquí, nos amenazo a todos y a los niños, en especial a ti Jack, debes estar prevenido... -

Jack respondió:

-no le tengo miedo y lo estaré esperando, - dijo Jack

Thoot muy asustada le dijo:

-no debes andar solo por ahí jugando Jack, temo por ti,- dijo entre sollozos...

La luna empezó a brillar con intensidad acaparando su atención:

-¡hombre de la luna! ¡Que ocurre!- abrió sus grandes ojos cuando la luna fue formando la figura de una chica y vio que era una mortal en seguida apareció una sombra negra alrededor de ella,

Jack se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de la chica que había estado observando y también recordó que ahí había visto a Pitch, -¡no puede ser ella, eso no, a ella no le puede pasar nada!- dijo. Haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo al mismo tiempo

-de que hablas Jack? ¿Tú la conoces? - dijo Norte abriendo sus enormes ojos, solo Sandman sabia quien era, pero prefirió callar, aun no sabia por que el estaba tan interesado en ella,

-ella esta en peligro no se que planea Pitch con ella, esto es muy raro nunca ha amenazado a una persona en especial -dijo Norte- debemos estar al pendiente de ella.

-Pero ella no nos ve, ni siquiera sabe que existimos- dijo Jack

-aun así, es nuestro deber protegerla al igual que sus hermanos - dijo Norte -Jack debes empezar por visitar a sus hermanos, ya que son niños y hacer que ellos te vean y crean en nosotros... a ella solo hay que vigilarla de cerca, tu y Conejo estarán ahí, y Sandman tu en sus sueños, Thoot trata de buscar en sus recuerdos algo que nos indique por que las amenaza a ella y su familia, yo intentare investigar por que Pitch tiene tanto interés en ella, solo les pido que no la dejen sola...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

**¿De verdad existen?**

Jazmine despertó al día siguiente con la sensación de que deberás había estado en su hogar, y se sintió muy feliz, ese sueño la tranquilizaba, y la llenaba de nuevos ánimos... se puso a preparar el desayuno a sus hermanos y al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que apenas si alcanzaba a llegar al restaurant donde trabajaba de mesera ya que por su corta edad no podía hallar un mejor trabajo...

-¡Alex, Andy! ya me voy al trabajo... los veo al rato... les deje el desayuno... de regreso pasan con la Sra. Emma prometió cuidarlos para que haga otro turno... no hablen con nadie extraño los quiero...-

Los chicos se cambiaron, desayunaron y se fueron a la escuela como siempre iban muy unidos y contentos ya que les gustaba estudiar y se esforzaban por que veían los trabajos que Jazmine pasaba por ellos...

El día transcurrió tranquilo para ellos, los maestros los querían mucho pues conocían su historia, y sabían que solo tenían a su hermana.

En el restaurant Jazmine limpiaba las mesas y recogía las propinas que algunos clientes le dejaban:

_ ¡estoy muerta Louis! hoy ha habido buenas propinas... ya podre comprar los zapatos de Alex y Andy! -dijo animada,

-siempre pensando en ellos jazz... ¿cuando te compraras unos tu? Ya te hacen falta... - dijo el cocinero del restaurant, un hombre de aspecto regordete y pelo negro. Con ojos muy oscuros y tiernos, la verdad apreciaba mucho a la jovencita

-yo puede esperar todavía estan buenos estos... pero ellos no recuerda que van a la escuela, y deben ir presentables- dijo Jazmine

-si le hubieras hecho caso a tu mama no pasarías por esto y tendrias una vida de una chica normal, deberías buscar a tus abuelos...

-¡no! Eso jamás lo hare, ellos hicieron sufrir mucho a mi madre y no puede perdonarlos, No me importa pasar todo lo que paso por ellos, pero ahí no iré,- dijo Jazmine con determinación,

-¡eres demasiado terca niña! Piensa en tus hermanos y analiza lo que mas les conviene a ellos,- le dijo el cocinero.

Ella se quedo callada por que en el fondo sabia que sus hermanos necesitaban muchas cosas que ella no podría darles, el resto del día estuvo pensativa y triste.

Mientras tanto los chicos iban camino a su casa después de clases, y desde un árbol Jack los observaba no sabia como presentarse a ellos, o si lo verían,

Desde otro punto Conejo también los observaba, pero el tenia miedo de asustarlos, no siempre se ven Conejos como el, de mas de 1 metro, pensaba.

al fin decidieron acercarse pero solo cuando los chicos llegaron a su casa, pues temían que si ellos lograban verlos empezaran a gritar.

-hola Andy y Alex- les dijo un enorme Conejo que estaba recargado en la pared, y desde la ventana otro chico de unos 16 años, los niños retrocedieron asustados, pero entonces el Conejo les dijo:

-vamos no teman no les haremos daño, solo queriamos conocerlos, mi nombre es Conejo de Pascua y ese latoso engreído es Jack Frost o refrigerador como prefieran jajajajaaa, -dijo Conejo.

-¡no puede creerlo! Nunca pensamos que existieran, siempre pensamos que eran parte de cuentos y cosas para niños, ¿como es que saben nuestros nombres?- dijo Alex

-claro que existimos es que acaso nunca han oído de nosotros... si yo entierro huevos en todo el mundo... el congelador no es tan popular como yo, pero somos tan reales como ustedes,- dijo el Conejo,

Claro que no te conocen canguro... estos niños si tienen buen gusto, a mi obvio no me conocen por que aquí tengo prohibido hacer nevar o cualquier cosa de esas - dijo Jack que hasta entonces volvió a hablar

Los niños se reían entre ellos viendo como peleaban, y les preguntaron:-

Que hacen aquí con nosotros cuando podrían estar con niños que si los conozcan- pregunto Alex

Mira Alex la verdad es que ayer el hombre de la luna nos pidió protegerlos...

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y dijeron a un tiempo:

-¿hay un hombre en la luna? ¡Eso esta de lujoooo!

-¿y por que tienen que protegernos? O más bien ¿de quien? -dijo Alex

-oye que listo eres niño- dijo Jack,- en realidad no lo sabemos, pero debemos hacerlo de quien sea, y por eso estamos aquí... no los dejaremos solos, ok-en eso se oyó una voz tras la puerta...

-Alex, Andy, ¿con quien hablan? Ya vine por ustedes, ¿ya se cambiaron y terminaron la tarea? Abran por favor,- dijo la Sra. Emma...

-en la noche nos vemos niños, ok?- dijo el Conejo de Pascua...

-esta bien, no tarden nos encantaría que nos contaran sobre ustedes...- dijo Andy, y se encamino a la puerta, mientras Conejo hacia un túnel golpeando su pata 3 veces y haciendo que Jack cayera al túnel de forma graciosa...

-si Sra. Emma, solo estaba practicando un tema que expondré mañana, -dijo Alex con una mueca ya que no le gustaba mentir y preguntándose si acaso no habrían soñado-


	4. Chapter 4

holaaa espero que les guste este capitulo, aqui tome la idea del one- shot "la eleccion" de Nefertary Queen, de cuando jack murio y la luz de el cuando era humano la tome de otro fic de ella, gracias Ami142 por tu ayuda, besos y disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 4:**

**Revelación**

Mientras tanto en el polo, Norte se preguntaba por que el interés de Pitch (el coco) en la chica:

_Hombre de la Luna ¿que es lo que pasa?, ¿Por que la esta buscando a ella en especial?-

Entonces el hombre de la luna le mostro unas imágenes de cuando Jack murió y todo lo que había pasado aquel día fatal, en el que nació el espíritu del invierno, en el que su diversión le gano al miedo, y después imágenes de Jazmine, ella también hizo lo mismo cuando murió su madre, veía el miedo en la carita de 2 pequeños, que lloraban sin consuelo, y a la chica abrazándolos y prometiendo que siempre los cuidaría, y los niños al verla dejaron de sentir miedo y la abrazaron, le dijo que los había elegido a ellos para ayudarlo en su lucha contra la oscuridad y maldad de Pitch el espíritu del miedo, y que este a su vez estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas para que la humanidad se perdiera, y su labor como ya sabia consistía en proteger a los niños y darles fe, asombro, sueños, esperanzas y diversión, entonces lo comprendió todo.

Le pidió a los yetis que prepararan todo para recibir a los guardianes nuevamente,

-Compañeros los he reunido por que tengo algo importante que decirles, Jack ¿sabes por que Pitch te odia tanto?- dijo Norte

-Pues por haberlo enfrentado la última vez, por que los niños dejaron de tener miedo por mi diversión y por eso lo vencimos - contesto el chico

-Exacto Jack, pero no fue la única vez, también siendo humano lo venciste, Conejo, Hada, Sandman ¿se acuerdan de la luz que se apago súbitamente hace mas de 300 años?-

-Si, era una luz hermosa, tenia 16 años y no se apagaba, antes de apagarse emitió un brillo asombroso y después se apago - dijo el Hada

-Si verdaderamente brillante, llena de esperanza, sueños y asombro, le encantaban los niños y siempre los hacia felices, recuerdo que su hermana también era de las pocas luces que brillo por mucho tiempo, nunca supe por que se apago esa luz tan hermosa,-dijo Conejo

-Bien Conejo, Hada y Sandman esa luz era la de Jack- dijo Norte, Sandman, Conejo y El Hada abrieron los ojos muy grandes y todos voltearon a ver al guardián mas joven,

Jack también se quedo sin habla -¿de que hablas Norte?, no entiendo, se que morí cuando salve a mi hermanita y fui yo el que cayo, entonces fue que me convertí en Jack Frost, pero... ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que dices?- dijo el joven guardian.

-Veras Jack tu en ese momento eras humano y no lo viste, pero Pitch estuvo ahí, fue quien le dio el miedo a tu hermanita, y si tu hubieras caído en ese miedo ella habría muerto, pero lo enfrentaste y lograste que tu hermana dejara el miedo a un lado y confiara en ti, con tu diversión, ¿lo entiendes ? la salvaste, y por eso es que te convertiste en Jack Frost, siempre tuviste especial talento para hacer travesuras y llevar felicidad a los niños, en ese tiempo ya eras un guardián sin saberlo, se que fue difícil todos esos años de soledad pero ahora tienes una familia y amigos ¿entiendes?- dijo Norte

-ok, ¿dices que yo lo vencí dos veces? ¡No lo puede creer! ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la chica que debemos proteger?- pregunto Jack

-Veras Jack, ella es una simple humana y sin embargo a soportado el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido dos veces, y eso es algo que siempre te hace sucumbir al miedo- explico Norte- ella por el contrario ese dolor la saco adelante, si ha sentido miedo pero no ha permitido que la domine, -prosiguió- y sus hermanos tampoco han caído en eso, ¿y sabes por que Jack?-

-no, y sigo sin saber que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido,

-Pitch tiene miedo, por que ella con su amor maternal hacia sus hermanos no ha permitido que el miedo los pierda, hace lo que todas las mamas del mundo, cuidar y proteger a sus críos, por eso Pitch no ha perdido al mundo entero por el amor de ellas, su amor vence el miedo, un niño solo se siente seguro con su madre, el único momento donde ellas pierden fuerza es en la adolescencia, y es cuando el hace que ellos caigan en su miedo, pero ella no ha caído, a pesar de no creer en nosotros, el dolor que ha sufrido la ha hecho fuerte y una luz fuerte puede impedir que el regrese como debe,

veras... el miedo en los niños es mas fuerte que el de alguien mayor y ellos son los que le otorgan el poder de regresar, por eso el no tiene suficiente poder, Jack, el sabe algo que nosotros no respecto a ella, y por eso la eligió a ella, dime Jack ¿acaso te gusta? Solo así podría entender que él este interesado en ella, o tal vez por que tiene la misma fuerza que tú cuando lo venciste siendo humano... aunque siento que es algo mas y no se que es... solo les pido que la ayuden, hay que vencer a Pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, la idea de la luz de Jack la saque del fic **Rise the Guardians: Jack Frost, de Nefertari Queen,** y la breve alusion a la tormenta del 68 que hago en este capitulo igual la saque de ahi, **Nefer** espero que no te moleste, y gracias a **Lily y Anonima** por sus reviews me da gusto que lean mi fic y que les guste, sin mas los dejo con este capi espero que les guste, ya avanze parte del capitulo 7, **pero mas o menos por el capitulo 8 empezare de lleno con la idea de anonim**a,

*kissitooos *

**Capitulo 5:**

**¿Quién erés tú?**

Jazmine se encontraba planchando el uniforme de sus hermanos. La

verdad ya estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero aun le faltaba lavar

su uniforme, asi que se encamino a los lavaderos y antes d salir hecho un vistazo a sus hermanos, al verlos dormidos sonrio suspirando y se acerco a besarles la frente y cobijarlos, apago la luz, y despacio salio de la habitación, hecho su uniforme en el lavadero y se puso a lavarlo, cuando empezo oir ruidos y voces en el cuarto de sus hermanos, -¿Que no se supone que deben estar dormidos?, ahorita van a ver- Penso y corrio al cuarto.. al prender la luz no vio nada y reviso toda la casa, hayo una ventana abierta y la cerro, extrañada, -"Estoy segura que la cerre, q raro" _ Penso y volvio a salir.

Apenas se cerro la puerta el Conejo de Pascua dijo a Jack:

-Torpe tenias que asegurarte de que estaba dormida-

-¿Que no lo ibas hacer tú?, y no me digas torpe, Canguro, ademas

estaba todo apagado, como iba a saber que estaba afuera, ademas ya es muy tarde, ¡es que ella no duerme!, ¿es incansable o que?- Dijo Jack enojado

_-Pues asi parece, esperemos afuera, si no es capaz de regresar a revisar y no dormir nada, vamos- Y abrio un tunel y como Jack estaba distraído, callo de forma graciosa,

_¡Me las vas a pagar Colita de algodon!, - exclamo el guardián Jazmine termino de lavar y se metio a dormir, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada y al segundo quedo profundamente dormida, Pitch que la observaba desde afuera y sabiendo que iban a regresar los Guardianes le puso una pesadilla para que despertara y tuviera miedo de ellos, empezo a soñar que alguien la perseguía junto a sus hermanos y eran Jack y el Conejo de Pascua, cuando Jack entro y vio su pesadilla, y apreto los puños, ya que Sandman no estaba ahí para cambiar ese sueño, y él no podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué tramas con ese sueño Pitch? -Le pregunto a Pitch, que haciendo una reverencia se fue entre carcajadas, -Y ¿Donde se metio ese Canguro?- Dijo Jack bastante irritado. cuando de pronto oyo una voz...

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces adentro de mi casa?, ladrón, te abvierto que no

permitire que nos hagas nada,- Dijo una chica de ojos miel y cabello color caoba, armada de ¡Alto! ¿eso era una "escoba"?

Jack abrio mucho los ojos y se quedo viendola muy sorprendido y luego solto una carcajada, -¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me dices ladrón? - Dijo entre risas y algo molesto- Un momento ¿Es que acaso me estas viendo? ¿Como es que me puedes ver?-Dijo el guardián muy sorprendido...

-¿Es que estas sordo? no veo ningun otro intruso aquí, claro que te digo a tí- Dijo la chica- Vete o te arrepentiras, te advierto que soy muy buena con esto y se karate, -Dijo muy enojada y fingiendo valentia

Jack intento acercarse con cautela, y ella solto el escobazo que le dio en la cabeza, y lo mando al suelo.. -¡Auch, estas loca! ¿Por que me pegas?

- Dijo el chico, y ella se acerco y le siguio pegando, el chico solo se cubría con su bastón, y de el saltaban chispas de nieve, -¡Oye! puedes lastimar a alguien con eso,-

-Esa es la idea, ya te dije que te vayas o llamo a la policia, no nos haras nada- Dijo la chica mientras seguía intentando asustarlo,

- Ya veo que eres peligrosa y terca, - Dijo el chico entre risas...

-Te repito que no permitire que nos dañes - Dijo la chica que la verdad estaba muy asustada...

Al ver que no se calmaba Jack le avento un rayo de nieve y la dejo desmayada.

-Pero ¿Que has hecho torpe? ¿Como se te ocurre congelarla?, ¿Es que acaso estas loco?- Dijo el Conejo que había visto todo recargado en la pared, y se acerco.

-¡Oye! ¿A que hora llegaste?, y ¿Porque no hiciste nada para ayudarme Canguro? ¿Qué no viste como se puso?- Dijo Jack impaciente

-Jajajajaaa ¡Fue muy divertido, muñeco de nieve! Esa chica me cae muy bien, le dejare los mejores Huevos de Pascua este año - Dijo el Conejo de Pascua que llego justo cuando ella le empezo a pegar y

observo todo muy divertido- Ven vamos por Norte para que te ayude... pobrecita ¿En que estabas pensando para hacerle eso? Oye y

como es que te estaba viendo? No entiendo por que reacciono asì..- Dijo

Conejo pensativo..

-Tenia pesadillas con nosotros, Pitch estaba aqui y sabìa que ibamos a venir... Talvez por eso estaba tan asustada, oye y, ¿la vamos a dejar

asi?- Pregunto Jack.

-no seas torpe hay que ir y explicarle a Norte algo ha de poder hacer, no te preocupes estara bien y no le pasara nada ¿Ok?- Dijo Conejo, y le sonrio para calmarlo, sospechaba que a Jack le gustaba la chica y que le habia dolido congelarla,

en el polo, a Norte hasta lágrimas le salian de los ojos de tanta risa

-Jajajajaaa, Jack eres muy impulsivo, pero debo admitir que la niña es

muy especial, en verdad es como tu, y tambien a sufrido mucho, esta muy sola Jack, al igual que tú lo estuviste antes, se como te sentias antes, y que esa tormenta que hiciste en el 68 fue porque te sentias muy solo y enojado por que nadie te podia ver, te cansaste de intentar que te vieran, como cuando Sandman desaparecio y sacaste todo tu poder

por enojo, asi eres tú, sumamente generoso y noble, y divertido, y

ella igual, si fuera inmortal seria tu media naranja jajajajaa- Dijo Norte muy divertido.

El Conejo de Pascua, se sorprendio mucho cuando lo oyo, siempre penso que Jack le arruino la pascua por diversión, nunca se imagino que se sentiera de ese modo, y le avergonzo haber sido tan rudo con él,

pero ahora notaba un brillo en sus ojos, no estaba seguro de que se trataba...

Lo que si sabia es que a él era mas de lo que aparentaba y que le encantaban

los niños.. haria lo que fuera por ellos

-Vamos tristones no es momento para sentimentalismos, hay una chica hecha paleta y hay que hacer algo,- Dijo el Conejo q noto la incomodidad de Jack..

-Jajajaaaaa es cierto Jack deja ver que hayo, por aqui creo que tengo algo,

ya que aqui hay mucho frio y eso le doy al espiritú del verano para que no se congele- Dijo Norte

-Ok, Canguro vamos, hay que apurarnos,- Dijo Jack y se salio en medio de una ventisca muy fuerte levantando todo al salir .

-Ese congelador no cambia- Dijo Conejo, y se fue en uno de sus

tuneles,

ah Norte le sorprendio no verlo pelear con él, como siempre, pero

supuso que no era nada de que preocuparse...

Mientras tanto Jack le habia dado la bebida a Jazmine y esperaba que

ella reaccionara, cuando desperto abrio los ojos como plato al ver

un chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco que la miraba preocupado,

ahogò un grito, por que sus frias manos le taparon la boca, en eso un

polvo dorado la hizo caer en un gran y hermoso sueño, Jack rodo

los ojos y volteo para ver a Sandy y Conejo reirse a carcajadas de él, bueno Sandy solo hacia las muecas,

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? que no saben que pudo golpearme otra vez?

Mejor vamonos, mañana regresamos- Dijo Jack muy molesto, en el

fondo no sabia por que se sentia asi, tan nervioso con esa chica.

Sandy y Conejo se miraron y se fueron atras de él, los dos pensaban que era muy extraño el comportamiento de Jack, a la

tormenta del 68 que hago en este capitulo igual la saque de ahi, Nefer

espero que no te moleste, y gracias a Lily y Anonima por sus reviews me da gusto que lean mi fic y que les guste, sin mas los dejo con este capi espero que les guste, ya avanze parte del capitulo 7, pero mas o menos por el capitulo 8 empezare de lleno con la idea de anonima,

*kissitooos *

Capitulo 5:

¿Quién erés tú?

Jazmine se encontraba planchando el uniforme de sus hermanos. La

verdad ya estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero aun le faltaba lavar

su uniforme, asi que se encamino a los lavaderos y antes d salir hecho un vistazo a sus hermanos, al verlos dormidos sonrio suspirando y se acerco a besarles la frente y cobijarlos, apago la luz, y despacio salio de la habitación, hecho su uniforme en el lavadero y se puso a lavarlo, cuando empezo oir ruidos y voces en el cuarto de sus hermanos, -¿Que no se supone que deben estar dormidos?, ahorita van a ver- Penso y corrio al cuarto.. al prender la luz no vio nada y reviso toda la casa, hayo una ventana abierta y la cerro, extrañada, -"Estoy segura que la cerre, q raro" _ Penso y volvio a salir.

Apenas se cerro la puerta el Conejo de Pascua dijo a Jack:

-Torpe tenias que asegurarte de que estaba dormida-

-¿Que no lo ibas hacer tú?, y no me digas torpe, Canguro, ademas

estaba todo apagado, como iba a saber que estaba afuera, ademas ya es muy tarde, ¡es que ella no duerme!, ¿es incansable o que?- Dijo Jack enojado

_-Pues asi parece, esperemos afuera, si no es capaz de regresar a revisar y no dormir nada, vamos- Y abrio un tunel y como Jack estaba distraído, callo de forma graciosa,

_¡Me las vas a pagar Colita de algodon!, - exclamo el guardián Jazmine termino de lavar y se metio a dormir, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada y al segundo quedo profundamente dormida, Pitch que la observaba desde afuera y sabiendo que iban a regresar los Guardianes le puso una pesadilla para que despertara y tuviera miedo de ellos, empezo a soñar que alguien la perseguía junto a sus hermanos y eran Jack y el Conejo de Pascua, cuando Jack entro y vio su pesadilla, y apreto los puños, ya que Sandman no estaba ahí para cambiar ese sueño, y él no podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué tramas con ese sueño Pitch? -Le pregunto a Pitch, que haciendo una reverencia se fue entre carcajadas, -Y ¿Donde se metio ese Canguro?- Dijo Jack bastante irritado. cuando de pronto oyo una voz...

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces adentro de mi casa?, ladrón, te abvierto que no

permitire que nos hagas nada,- Dijo una chica de ojos miel y cabello color caoba, armada de ¡Alto! ¿eso era una "escoba"?

Jack abrio mucho los ojos y se quedo viendola muy sorprendido y luego solto una carcajada, -¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me dices ladrón? - Dijo entre risas y algo molesto- Un momento ¿Es que acaso me estas viendo? ¿Como es que me puedes ver?-Dijo el guardián muy sorprendido...

-¿Es que estas sordo? no veo ningun otro intruso aquí, claro que te digo a tí- Dijo la chica- Vete o te arrepentiras, te advierto que soy muy buena con esto y se karate, -Dijo muy enojada y fingiendo valentia

Jack intento acercarse con cautela, y ella solto el escobazo que le dio en la cabeza, y lo mando al suelo.. -¡Auch, estas loca! ¿Por que me pegas?

- Dijo el chico, y ella se acerco y le siguio pegando, el chico solo se cubría con su bastón, y de el saltaban chispas de nieve, -¡Oye! puedes lastimar a alguien con eso,-

-Esa es la idea, ya te dije que te vayas o llamo a la policia, no nos haras nada- Dijo la chica mientras seguía intentando asustarlo,

- Ya veo que eres peligrosa y terca, - Dijo el chico entre risas...

-Te repito que no permitire que nos dañes - Dijo la chica que la verdad estaba muy asustada...

Al ver que no se calmaba Jack le avento un rayo de nieve y la dejo desmayada.

-Pero ¿Que has hecho torpe? ¿Como se te ocurre congelarla?, ¿Es que acaso estas loco?- Dijo el Conejo que había visto todo recargado en la pared, y se acerco.

-¡Oye! ¿A que hora llegaste?, y ¿Porque no hiciste nada para ayudarme Canguro? ¿Qué no viste como se puso?- Dijo Jack impaciente

-Jajajajaaa ¡Fue muy divertido, muñeco de nieve! Esa chica me cae muy bien, le dejare los mejores Huevos de Pascua este año - Dijo el Conejo de Pascua que llego justo cuando ella le empezo a pegar y

observo todo muy divertido- Ven vamos por Norte para que te ayude... pobrecita ¿En que estabas pensando para hacerle eso? Oye y

como es que te estaba viendo? No entiendo por que reacciono asì..- Dijo

Conejo pensativo..

-Tenia pesadillas con nosotros, Pitch estaba aqui y sabìa que ibamos a venir... Talvez por eso estaba tan asustada, oye y, ¿la vamos a dejar

asi?- Pregunto Jack.

-no seas torpe hay que ir y explicarle a Norte algo ha de poder hacer, no te preocupes estara bien y no le pasara nada ¿Ok?- Dijo Conejo, y le sonrio para calmarlo, sospechaba que a Jack le gustaba la chica y que le habia dolido congelarla,

en el polo, a Norte hasta lágrimas le salian de los ojos de tanta risa

-Jajajajaaa, Jack eres muy impulsivo, pero debo admitir que la niña es

muy especial, en verdad es como tu, y tambien a sufrido mucho, esta muy sola Jack, al igual que tú lo estuviste antes, se como te sentias antes, y que esa tormenta que hiciste en el 68 fue porque te sentias muy solo y enojado por que nadie te podia ver, te cansaste de intentar que te vieran, como cuando Sandman desaparecio y sacaste todo tu poder

por enojo, asi eres tú, sumamente generoso y noble, y divertido, y

ella igual, si fuera inmortal seria tu media naranja jajajajaa- Dijo Norte muy divertido.

El Conejo de Pascua, se sorprendio mucho cuando lo oyo, siempre penso que Jack le arruino la pascua por diversión, nunca se imagino que se sentiera de ese modo, y le avergonzo haber sido tan rudo con él,

pero ahora notaba un brillo en sus ojos, no estaba seguro de que se trataba...

Lo que si sabia es que a él era mas de lo que aparentaba y que le encantaban

los niños.. haria lo que fuera por ellos

-Vamos tristones no es momento para sentimentalismos, hay una chica hecha paleta y hay que hacer algo,- Dijo el Conejo q noto la incomodidad de Jack..

-Jajajaaaaa es cierto Jack deja ver que hayo, por aqui creo que tengo algo,

ya que aqui hay mucho frio y eso le doy al espiritú del verano para que no se congele- Dijo Norte

-Ok, Canguro vamos, hay que apurarnos,- Dijo Jack y se salio en medio de una ventisca muy fuerte levantando todo al salir .

-Ese congelador no cambia- Dijo Conejo, y se fue en uno de sus

tuneles,

ah Norte le sorprendio no verlo pelear con él, como siempre, pero

supuso que no era nada de que preocuparse...

Mientras tanto Jack le habia dado la bebida a Jazmine y esperaba que

ella reaccionara, cuando desperto abrio los ojos como plato al ver

un chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco que la miraba preocupado,

ahogò un grito, por que sus frias manos le taparon la boca, en eso un

polvo dorado la hizo caer en un gran y hermoso sueño, Jack rodo

los ojos y volteo para ver a Sandy y Conejo reirse a carcajadas de él, bueno Sandy solo hacia las muecas,

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? que no saben que pudo golpearme otra vez?

Mejor vamonos, mañana regresamos- Dijo Jack muy molesto, en el

fondo no sabia por que se sentia asi, tan nervioso con esa chica.

Sandy y Conejo se miraron y se fueron atras de él, los dos pensaban que era muy extraño el comportamiento de Jack,

ok... capitulo corregido


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**¿Fue un sueño?**

Al día siguiente Jazmine despertó y se sorprendió de sentir sus manos y cuerpo extremadamente fríos, no se calentaba con nada, y se puso tanta ropa encima, que sus compañeros la veian con ojos extrañados pues a pesar de ser invierno, en esa ciudad nunca era necesaria ropa muy abrigada, con un sueter ligero bastaba...

-¿Jazmine estas bien? - le pregunto el cocinero Louis

-Si claro, solo tengo mucho frío, no sé por qué... y tuve un sueño muy raro, que no logro recordar muy bien, pero vi unos personajes muy raros...- Dijo la chica, -Me voy a ir temprano, no podre aguantar hasta la noche- Prosiguió

-Es buena idea, necesitas descansar por que trabajas demasiado, y aunque todo lo hagas por tus hermanos, no les ayudaras en nada si te enfermas,- Dijo el dueño del restaurant, Edward Santero, un joven alto de veinticuatro años, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, sonrisa de infarto y muy guapo,

-Lo sé, pero el dinero nos hace mucha falta, y tengo que hacerlo, solo que hoy me siento muy cansada,- Contesto Jazz.

-Mira Jazz, te vuelvo a repetir piensa en tus hermanos, busca a tus abuelos, si te llegara a pasar algo, ¿Qué seria de ellos?- Dijo Louis, -Has tu orgullo a un lado, aprende a perdonar y no cargues rencores que no te corresponden, solo te pido que lo pienses, ¿ok?- Termino de decir.

-Siempre pienso en ellos, pero no sé, tal vez tengas razón, lo intentare ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Jazz- Se que tienes razón, solo que es muy difícil, ya vere que decido, ¡cielos, que frio tengo! No se por que me siento así...

-Tranquila te hare un café y algo para que desayunes, seguro ayer ni cenaste, por estar con tus hermanos- Dijo Louis,

-Gracias Louis, eres como mi padre, y tú Edward eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, te agradezco el cariño que me tienes y que me hayas dado trabajo cuando murió mi madre, no se que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ti, gracias por creer en mí, - Dijo la chica y lo abrazo en señal de afecto, el chico abrió mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa, y correspondió su abrazo, la amaba y le dolía que siendo tan joven hubiera sufrido tanto, el tenía 24 años y ella era una niña para él, pero eso no le impidió enamorarse de ella, por su forma de ser tan única y especial, era una chica que tenía una nobleza e inteligencia muy rara para su edad, él nunca había conocido alguien así, todas las chicas, de esa edad, incluso de la edad de él, eran huecas y vacías, por eso le resulto fácil amarla, pues el siempre soñó con formar un hogar como el de sus padres lleno de amor y comprensión, ellos habían muerto años atrás en un accidente, y el sufrió mucho, pues tuvo que hacerse cargo del pequeño negocio que ellos dejaron, y a sus 18 años, dejar los estudios y dedicarse a trabajar no fue fácil, pero gracias a su esfuerzo logro convertirlo en un restaurant más grande, sacrificando la vida despreocupada que llevo antes, y cuando una niña de 14 años llego a pedirle trabajo un día el no dudo en ayudarla, y ya habían pasado dos años desde que la conoció, y sin darse cuenta se enamoró de ella y le dolía que ella lo viera como un hermano.

Ella se sorprendió al abrazarlo, y más aún, la sensación de seguridad que sintió al estar junto a él, sintió un raro cosquilleo en el estómago y se separó muy nerviosa y con las mejillas color escarlata. -Perdón, soy una tonta llorona discúlpame por favor, no vuelve a ocurrir- Y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, pues aparte de los nervios, sintió que era observada con enojo, pero no supo quién, le pareció distinguir un chico tras el cristal igual al de su sueño, pero desecho la idea pues al voltear nuevamente no vio nada, -"seguro es por lo que soñé _ Pensó.

Desde una mesa los azules ojos de Jack contemplaron la escena con rabia apretando los puños, de tal forma que una taza de café que estaba ahí se congelo, salió del lugar en medio de una gran ventisca helada tirando lo que hayo a su paso, ante los ojos asombrados de Louis y Edward.

Jack se sento en el techo, preguntándose por qué sintió tanta rabia de verla abrazarlo, pues miraba todo desde afuera, y entró cuando vio qué se abrazaban y no supo el porqué, pero estaba seguro que Edward la amaba y eso le dio un punzón en el pecho que no supo descifrar, él quería ser quien la protegiera, el que supiera sus tristezas y causara sus alegrías, no Edward, a él le encantaban sus hermanos y quería que fueran muy felices, sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, tal vez visitara a Jeimy, o al Hada de los Dientes, necesitaba calmar su corazón.

No entendía que le pasaba pero sus emociones estaban afectando el clima, así que con la mano en el bolsillo y el cayado al hombro, se elevó rumbo a Burgués, no se percato que Conejo lo había estado vigilando por qué se preocupó la noche anterior, al verlo tan preocupado por lo que paso con Jazz, y al verlo irse así, ya no le quedo ninguna duda, sus sospechas eran ciertas y aunque se alegraba, por otro lado sabia que eso lo volvía vulnerable a Pitch.

Abrió un túnel y se fue al Polo, al llegar entro presuroso a la oficina de Norte y le dijo: -Tenemos un problema - Dijo de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre Conejo porqué estas así? ¿Ha pasado algo a la chica o a Jack?- Pregunto Norte.

-Ella está bien... en parte, por que después de ser congelada no estoy seguro, pero es Jack quien me preocupa, -Dijo Conejo.

-Conejo no te entiendo, ¿De que me hablas? Explícate por favor- Dijo Norte.

-Jack Frost esta ¡ enamorado! Lo entiendes, eso es un problema por que ella es una mortal, sin contar que eso lo hará vulnerable... ¿ya entendiste? - Dijo el Conejo alzando la voz.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, el estará bien, y no creo que le pase nada, él no sabe nada de chicas, estás imaginando cosas, Conejo - Dijo Norte, tratando de calmarlo, aunque en el fondo si estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- Norte, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no te preocupa la seguridad de Jack y de la chica?.Él Está enamorado, lo se- Y se fue en uno de sus túneles preocupado, y triste por sentirse ignorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Jack Frost, enamorado...**

Encontró a Jeimy en el parque con sus amigos y se acercó, al verlo el niño corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. -Jack, te extrañe mucho, ¿Donde estuviste estos días? Las peleas de nieve no son iguales sin ti,- Dijo el niño.

-Tranquilo Jeimy, aquí estaré toda la tarde con ustedes, si quieres vamos a patinar al lago, o lo que quieran- Dijo Jack forzando una sonrisa, algo que Jeimy noto, y dijo:

-Jack, ¿Qué te pasa? Te preocupa algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y si es algo de Pitch te ayudare, - Dijo.

-No es nada Jeimy, estoy bien solo algo cansado, estaba muy lejos de aquí y me canso volar hasta aquí - Dijo Jack, no muy convencido de lo que decía, Jeimy lo noto, pero vio que no quería hablar y no le insistió, pues sabia que si él quería solo le diría.

-Jack piensa rápido,- Dijo "La Peque", y le aventó una bola de nieve.

-¡Heeey! Eso es trampa, estaba distraído- Replico el guardián, y aventó otra a ella, mientras Sophie empezaba a aventar bolas de nieve a todos, y así entre juegos y risas Jack se relajó y olvido su molestia, después de unas horas de guerras de nieve y carreras en trineo, Jack se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió al lugar donde Jazmine trabajaba, había escuchado que saldría temprano por que no se sentía bien, y estaba preocupado.

Al llegar la vio salir del restaurant y empezó a seguirla, un auto deportivo rojo también la iba siguiendo por la misma razón, era Edward, pues la observo durante todo el turno y le pareció que tenía fiebre.

Apenas había caminado unos metros cuando cayó desmayada, y Jack voló hacia ella para levantarla, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, otros brazos la levantaron, se volteo furioso y al ver a Edward se enojó tanto que alzo su cayado para congelarlo, pero él se empezó a alejar con ella, y la subió al auto presuroso, y arranco a toda velocidad, no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo.

Edward llego a su casa, abrió su bolso buscando las llaves y entro, para depositarla en la cama, como si fuera de cristal, empezó a buscar en la caja de primeros auxilios que encontró en el tocador, al no hallar nada, dijo:

-Jazz resiste un poco voy por medicamentos, no tardo, te amo ¿lo sabías? Y aquí estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites- Y la beso en la frente, ante los ojos asombrados y furiosos de Jack. Deseando aventarlo lejos con una ventisca, o mejor aún, hacerlo paleta, pero desecho la idea, además de que era el único que podía ayudarla, rodo los ojos resignado.

Jazmine empezó a quejarse, y delirar cosas que Jack no entendía:

-No papa, no lo vuelvo hacer, lo prometo, no me pegues, jamás te haría daño- Gritaba, y él pudo observar en sus pesadillas a una niña de unos 8 años, llorando a los pies de un hombre alto de pelo negro y mirada oscura, llena de odio y miedo, supuso que era su padre, y atrás de el a una mujer de cabellos caobas y ojos miel que era la versión adulta de Jazmine, los pequeños se parecían a él, ella sostenía un bebe y un pequeño de 4 años agarrado a sus pies, esa pesadilla le revelaba cosas que él no sabía, después la pesadilla cambio, pues se veían un poco más grandes vio a unas personas que parecían los padres de su padre ya que eran muy parecidos, y a su madre suplicando entre lágrimas

-No, por favor, no me los pueden quitar, ellos son mi vida, con ustedes no serán felices- Y a ellos responder

-Ahora que mi hijo a desaparecido, ellos deben ir con nosotros, será como tenerlo a él, a tu hija te la puedes quedar, ella no se parece en nada a nuestro Andrew- El pudo ver la pesadilla tan real, como si hubiera estado ahí, no entendió por que, si la noche anterior solo vio la arena negra alrededor de ella. En eso volteo y vio a Pitch tras la ventana y se le fue encima furioso, ante las risas burlonas de él, que se elevó sobre él y le dijo

-¿Qué te parecen mis nuevas pesadillas? Ahora son más reales, jajajajajaa, te aseguro que no podrán hacer nada, tú y esos fenómenos, jajajajaaaaa- Y se fue entre risas,

al parecer eso fue suficiente por qué ella empezó a calmarse, solo la fiebre no cedía, puso su mano en las de ellas y trato de reducir la fiebre, pero nada sucedía, recordó vagamente lo que su madre, hacia con ellos, así que se levantó y humedeció un paño y empezó a tallar su frente con él, y después lo paso en sus pies para reducir el calor. Al verla así tan frágil, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas mientras murmuraba.

-Perdóname nunca quise dañarte, no sabes lo mal que me siento, por mi culpa estas así, mi deber era protegerte, no hacerte esto, soy un desastre como guardián, ni siquiera eso hago bien, ¿No se que me pasa contigo? O ¿Porqué siento este dolor y desesperación? Sólo se que quiero verte feliz, al igual que a tus hermanos, y que sea yo la causa, no ese Edward, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar- Y dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin control, en eso una mano se posó en su hombro y le dijo:

- Tranquilo compañero, ella va estar bien, ya sabemos que no fue tu intención, y te aseguro que se repondrá, - Dijo Conejo.

-Es que siempre hecho todo a perder, no puedo hacer nada bien, mírala como esta por mi culpa- Dijo con la cabeza baja, mientras se limpiaba el rostro para que no lo viera llorar, se levantó y dijo -Pero ya no me acercare a ella, no quiero volver a dañarla- Y salio por la ventana, dejando al Conejo muy preocupado,

-Vamos chica, tienes que luchar por recuperarte y golpear a ese congelador, y por tus hermanos, siempre has sido una chica fuerte y no puedes caer ahora por una helada, sino este chico morirá de tristeza- Le dijo el Conejo a Jazmine, que seguía perdida en la inconsciencia, en eso entro Edward con los medicamentos, y dijo:

-Te quedas en buenas manos, voy por ese chico testarudo.

El joven le puso el termómetro y noto que había disminuído la fiebre, así que saco la inyección y con mucha vergüenza se la puso, diciéndole:

-Estarás bien, con esto se te va a quitar, yo me quedare contigo y le diré a tu vecina que deje a tus hermanos quedarse con ella para que descanses, todo estará mejor mañana,- Y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Llego a la casa de la Sra. Emma y le llevo leche y pan para que merendaran los niños, y le dijo:

_ Jazz está muy enferma, tiene fiebre, la deje dormida, ¿cree que los niños se puedan quedar aquí para q ella descanse? - Le pregunto.

-¡Dios mío! Pero ella ¿estará bien? tengo que ir a verla, y claro que se pueden quedar aquí, ya le dije que no es bueno que trabaje tanto, por eso está así, pero es que ama tanto a estos niños, que hace su propia vida a un lado. -Dijo la Sra. Emma, y corrió a verla mientras Edward les daba de merendar.

Después de dejarlos con la Sra. Emma y tranquilizarla diciendo que él le hablaría si pasaba algo. Se retiró al cuarto de Jazz y se sentó en un sillón cerca de ella, y la estuvo contemplando con mucho amor:

-Te prometo que yo te ayudare para que no trabajes tanto y puedas dedicar más tiempo a tus hermanos, que tanta falta les haces, no me separare de ti nunca, lo prometo, mientras tú me necesites y permitas, aquí estaré a tu lado, para apoyarte - Y dicho esto cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Afuera Jack observaba todo desde un árbol frente a la ventana, y pensó con tristeza:

-Es muy afortunado por que el sí está contigo y puede ayudarte, y yo a pesar de ser inmortal, y tener poderes sobrehumanos, no puedo, al contrario solo te he ocasionado enfermedad y desastre, -Apretó los puños y se elevó, dejando que el llanto brotara libremente, se sentía tan confundido, solo murmuro:

-"Soy un desastre como guardián, siempre hecho todo a perder, un simple humano es mejor que yo"-

Conejo que estaba preocupado por él, cuando se salió lo miraba de lejos, y se imaginaba lo que el pobre chico sentía en esos momentos pero no podía ayudarlo, pues si él se había salido entendió qué quería estar sólo. Le daba mucha pena verlo así cuando se supone que él es el espíritu de la diversión:

-Mujeres, siempre ponen nuestra vida de cabeza, y lo peor es que son adorables, espero qué Jack algún día se enamore de un espíritu y no una humana, no quisiera verlo peor que ahora, la verdad así no es tan divertido - dijo y se fue en un túnel hacia el polo...

**espero que les haya gustado**


	8. Chapter 8

gracias a lobalunallena por su ayuda, espero su opinion de este capitulo,

gracias... chao

**Capítulo 8**

**El secreto de Pitch...**

Se fue al lago y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento lo consolara, y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Pitch andaba cerca de ahí, y lo observaba con burla y satisfacción, se acercó y le dijo:

-Hola Jack, ¿que te ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo que esa chica muera por tu culpa? - Dijo con burla.

-Tú no sabes nada, déjame en paz... quiero estar solo- Dijo Jack desesperado...

- Donde he escuchado eso antes... pues bien, si es tu culpa, y ese miedo que tienes, está bien fundado, Jack, no sirves como guardián, tú solo ocasionas problemas... Él Hombre de la Luna se equivocó al escogerte, ella está mejor sin ti ahora Jack, el humano que esta con ella, la cuida, y no es inmortal, es mejor que tú, y lo sabes, tienes miedo de que ella lo ame, jajajajaa, tú la amas Jack, y por eso estoy cerca de ella, para que sufras, al saber que todo es culpa tuya, y ¿sabes? Ella nunca te amara, claro si es que vive, es cierto, ella está enamorada de él, jajajajaaaa, morirás de tristeza y todos dejaran de creer en ti jajajajaja, -Dijo Pitch, logrando que Jack se sintiera más desesperado, sabia que todo era mentira, pero quería alejarlo de ella para que no la protegiera.. El tenía Sus propios planes...

-Yo no la amo ¿que tonterías dices? ¡Estás loco! Cómo puede un guardián enamorarse de una mortal, es imposible y lo sabes- Dijo Jack en un intento de mantenerla a salvo.

- Claro que es cierto Jack, tu patético intento de protegerla no funcionara, ahora soy más fuerte y sabes que no me puedes engañar, jajajajaaa ella y sus hermanos pagaran las consecuencias Jack... Tú serás el único culpable... jajajajaaaa-

Jack utilizando su cayado lo ataco, pero estaba tan mal que no le funciono, y fue vencido por las arenas negras de Pitch, que le dijo:

-Eres patético, no te funcionara nada contra mí, Jack, ya no eres divertido te dejo a que sigas llorando, por cierto aléjate de la chica si quieres que este bien, jajajajajaaaa adiiiosss Jack,- Y desapareció, dejando a Jack de peor estado de animo.

Pitch estaba en su guarida, pensando en Jazmine, recordó cuando su luz apareció al nacer, no estaba seguro de porqué tenía esa luz un bebé, pero le sorprendió.

Al pasar de los años, se percato de que la niña tenía cualidades muy especificas para ser humana, ya que al estar en el agua, veía como sus pequeñas manos se movían y hacían danzar el agua, y si veía alguna planta que estaba a punto de marchitarse, la veía dirigir el agua hacia la planta y esta renacía, o si tocaba algún árbol sus ramas se extendían hacia ella como si la acariciaran, el viento mecía sus cabellos caoba y sus ojos miel se aclaraban solo un poco, eso lo desconcertó, también notaba que era muy compasiva con los animales y ellos la entendían, como si le hablaran, ella siempre le gustaba estar en contacto de la naturaleza, y no era usual que un humano hiciera eso, sabia que si seguía desarrollando su don podría vencerlo y acabar definitivamente con él, así que busco la forma de que ella olvidara eso, empezó con su padre, le dio pesadillas donde la niña lo atacaba con sus poderes, le dio tanto miedo qué le pegaba cuando la veía hacer algo especial, y le decía que dejara de hacer eso o los lastimaría, la pequeña le gritaba en llanto desgarrador:

-¡Noooo papá! No te hare daño, no me pegues, jamás te lastimaría,- Hasta que un día el no aguanto las pesadillas y se fue dejandolos, ella le gritaba:

- Papá vuelve, no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo, jamás te haría daño, te amo papá - Después de eso jamás volvió a usar sus dones, y Pitch se sintió muy complacido con su logro, lo único que no pudo hacer fue apagar su luz, y eso aun le pesaba, porqué si ella lo recordaba podría ser de gran peligro, por eso cuando hayo a su padre le puso tanta oscuridad que lo convirtió en su fiel sirviente, le ayudo a asustar y llevar miedo a los niños ya que a él los Guardianes no lo percibían, así pudo salir gracias a él, levanto la mirada hacia la luna y le dijo:

- Ya estoy listo, y pronto tus Guardianes desaparecerán, ¿Qué harás para defenderlos?

Jazmine desperto, y se sorprendió de ver a Edward en su casa, al pie de su cama, recostado en el único sillón que tenia, se sonrojo tímida al ver que traía puesta el pijama, y lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Es que él la había cambiado? No eso era imposible debía haber una explicación.

De pronto reparo en que sus hermanos no estaban ahí, y ya eran las 7, no tenia listo el desayuno. -¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida?- Le dolía la cabeza, y no recordaba nada, solo que salió y de pronto todo se oscureció, y ahora que vio ahí a Edward, se dio una idea de que había pasado. Se puso de pie y se tambaleo, mareada, se sentía tan debil que las piernas se negaban a sostenerla, pero aún así dio un pasó,estuvo a punto de caer pero sintió que era agarrada por la cintura y volvio la vista, para ver que era Edward. Despertó al sentir que se levanto y al verla a punto de caer, la detuvo de la cintura espantado, los dos se vieron a los ojos y sus corazones latieron al mil, ella por vergüenza y el diciéndole con los ojos lo que sus labios callaban, hasta que él hablo:

_Vamos Jazz, no te puedes levantar, acuéstate y descansa - Dijo Edward, muy preocupado.

- No puedo hacer eso, Ed... Tengo que vestir a Andy y Alex- Dijo la chica que trato de levantarse, pero Edward se lo impidió, diciendo:

-Yo me hare cargo, tu descansa, tienes vacaciones y no acepto un no por respuesta- Dijo el joven en tono suave y enérgico a la vez,

- Está bien, Ed, hare lo que dices, - y rodo los ojos resignada, - Aunque cuando me sienta bien iré a trabajar ¿De acuerdo?.-

-Si Jazz, lo prometo, - Y salió de la habitación.

Jazz se quedo pensando en sus pesadillas y sintió algo raro en el corazón, tenía mucho que no pensaba en su padre y sus abuelos, lo que la intrigaba era ¿Porqué su padre le tenía miedo? Ella no lo entendía, su mente había borrado todos los recuerdos y cuando se forzaba a recordar sentía que la cabeza le estallaba, tomo el dije de corazón que traía y que en medio se veía una media luna de un lado y una rosa al reverso, desde que recordaba lo tenía consigo, y siempre sintió q ese dije tenía una aura extraña, como que emitía una energía que ella no entendía, lo puso en sus manos, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien mas estuvo ahí además de Edward, pues en su inconsciencia, le pareció oír una voz sollozante que le pedía perdón, y aunque trataba de abrir los ojos su fiebre y debilidad fueron más fuertes, después percibió otra más que le pidió que despertara, que no se rindiera por sus hermanos y por alguien mas, pero no supo quién era, y era distinta de la voz anterior, cerró los ojos, cansada por la fiebre, y se quedo dormida, le hacía falta descansar, y Edward al entrar y verla dormida, sonrio y se acosto en la cama de los pequeños, y también se durmio, para estar al pendiente de si se le ofrecia algo.

Mientras tanto en el polo, Conejo les explicaba a los Guardianes el estado deplorable en que se encontraba Jack

-¿Que estas diciendo Conejo? ¿Eso no puede ser? Jack no es el tipo de chico que se deja caer tan fácil, ¡Eso no es posible! -dijo Él Hada.

-Yo creo que exageras, Conejo, ¿Porqué son tan nerviosos los conejos? - Dijo Norte, pero en el fondo sabia que tenía razón.

-Hay que buscarlo, así es vulnerable a Pitch, y no podrá defender a nadie si su estado de ánimo no mejora, creo que habrá que ir por él, y tú debes hablarle Norte- Dijo el Conejo - Meme ¿Porqué dices que debe ir alguien más? ¿Á quien te refieres?- Pregunto Conejo- ¿Acaso hablas del Hada?- Meme negó con la cabeza haciendo señas con su arena y dibujando la carita de Jeimy.

-¡Ah ya entendí, ¿Dices que por ser quién primero creyó en él, tiene más poder de convencimiento? Creo que tienes razón pero como encontramos a Jack?- Dijo El Conejo de Pascua.

- Tranquilo, yo sé donde esta, estoy segura -Dijo el Hada- Alcáncenme en el lago. Áh, y lleven a Jeimy, Sandman ve por los hermanos de la chica, creo que ellos también harán falta para animarlo- Y se fue volando velozmente, seguida de su inseparable hadita.

Tal como lo pensó, se encontraba en el lago, con una cara sumamente triste, le puso la mano al hombro y este se volvió, con el cayado en guardia, diciendo:

- Déjame en paz...-

El hada abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas y lo vio sorprendida de su reacción.

Al ver quien era Jack, le dijo avergonzado:

- Discúlpame, pensé que eras alguien más - Y se volteo, fingiendo indiferencia,

- ¿Qué pasa, porqué estas aquí? ¿Es que le paso algo a la chica?- Dijo muy preocupado.

- No Jack, al que le pasa algo es a ti, no se que tengas, o porqué estas asi, pero nada solucionas, llorando y dejando a un lado tus deberes, recuerda que nuestro juramento es cuidar y proteger a los niños aun a costa de nuestras vidas, y aqui no veo que estes haciendo eso, ¿Ya se te olvidaron las personas que confiaron en ti? Él Hombre de la Luna, Jeimy y los pequeños Alex y Andy. Todos confiamos en ti, no puedes fallarnos- Dijo el Hada muy energica, aunque en el fondo le dolia verlo asi. Pero oculto sus sentimientos para apoyarlo -Jack ellos te necesitan, - Y le mostro a los hermanos de Jazz y Jeimy y sus amigos, que al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo,

- ¡Jeimy, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aqui? -Pregunto Jack, limpiando su rostro.

- Venimos a verte Jack te queremos y te necesitamos, -Dijo Jeimy- Ademas eres el guardian que me ayudó a no perder la esperanza, por ti volvi a creer en el Conejo de Pascua, y estoy seguro que estos niños tambien te necesitan- Dijo señalando a los hermanos de Jazmine,

-Jack, prometiste que nos ibas a proteger de quien fuera ¿Es que acaso no sabes cumplir una promesa? ¿O era mentira todo lo que dijiste? - Preguntaron los chicos.

-Jack, prometiste que nos ibas a proteger de quien fuera ¿Es que acaso no sabes cumplir una promesa? ¿O era mentira todo lo que dijiste? - Preguntaron los chicos.

-Jack vio en la mirada de todos los que estaban ahi, el cariño, la fe y el amor incondicional que le tenian, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo, que tenia una familia y amigos que estaban ahi para el, y que siempre seria asi, de ahora en adelante, le conmovio tanto que abrazo a Jeimy y a los demas.

_ Jack confiamos en ti, y siempre creeremos en que nadie nos protegera mejor que ustedes...- Dijo Jeimy, que siempre demostro que Jack Frost era su guardián favorito.

- Les pido disculpas por haberlos preocupado, no volvera a pasar, ahora se que no estoy solo, y que siempre contare con ustedes, bien chicos hay que ir a casa... ¿Qué les parece si Norte los lleva en su trineo Jeimy? Y yo llevo a Alex y Andy- dijo el guardian.

-Jack, yo queria ir contigo... Pero esta bien, solo promete que mañana iras a jugar, - Dijo jeimy.

_ Lo prometo, nos vemos mañana, - Y se fue volando con Álex y Andy hacia su casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todos aqui este capitulo, la verdad me costo un poco realizarlo pero espero les guste, gracias a**

**todos.. chao * kissitos ***

**Capítulo 9**

**Primer ataque**

Al llegar a la casa de los niños Jack les pregunto:

- ¿Y Jazmine?

- Éstaba dormida junto con Edward, estaban muy cansados, anoche ella estuvo muy mal y Edward se paso toda la noche con ella,- Contesto Andy

- Pero hoy amanecio mejor, solo un poco débil, pero es porque trabaja demasiado, y es por nosotros Jack, por eso quiero que sea feliz- Termino de decir Alex

- "Ese Pitch, es un idiota, todo lo que me dijo fue mentira, y yo igual por creerle, pero no me volvera a engañar "- Penso Jack.

Con el transcurso de los dias, Jazmine y Edward pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, toda la semana en que estuvo conbaleciente, estuvo con ella y sus hermanos, cuidandolos, y Jack los observaba desde un árbol cercano, no se acercaba porque ella lo veia y no queria espantarla, notaba que en su corazón iba naciendo un sentimiento por Edward y eso lo ponia melancolico, pues el no tenia ninguna esperanza de que ella sintiera algo por él, solo podia causarle problemas y no queria que le volviera a pasar algo.

De vez en cuando se presentaba con los pequeños y solo una vez se los llevo a jugar con Jeimy, ese dia llego y Jazz estaba por irse a revision con Edward, para que un doctor le dijera si ya podia volver a trabajar, al principio se nego pero como vio que Edward no dejaba de insistir termino aceptando, y les hizo prometer a los chicos que tendrian cuidado mientras llegaban,

- Tranquila Jazz, estaremos bien, iremos a la biblioteca y regresaremos en cuanto terminemos, no te preocupes - aunque no era verdad, estaban emocionados porque Jack prometio llevarlos a jugar con Jeimy y sus amigos,

-Los veo en la noche, -Contesto ella y se fue con Edward, desde un árbol los ojos tristes de Jack contemplaron la escena.

Apenas arrranco el auto, le dijo Alex a Jack:

-Estamos listos para irnos, -

Pero Jack seguia sumido en sus pensamientos y mirando en la distancia.

- Jack... heeey estamos listos, yuujuuu, aquiiii, ¡HEEY, te estamos hablando! -

Jack volteo sorprendido.

- Perdon niños, ¿ya estan listos?-

Ellos asintieron, los tomo de la mano y los elevo al cielo rumbo a Burguess, para jugar con Jeimy tal como les habia prometido.

Al llegar, los pequeños lo esperaban ansiosos, pues ya se les hacia que no llegaba nunca, una vez ahi, los 2 niños empezaron a brincar en la nieve, estaban maravillados por lo blanca que era, lanzaban bolas a Jeimy y a Jack entre risas y en poco tiempo le estaban dando una verdadera batalla, asi estaban cuando el mas pequeño Andy, se acerco a Jack y lo abrazo muy fuerte, y le dijo en tono serio:

- Jack, gracias por estos momentos,-

Jack se sorprendio por ese gesto tan tierno y especial de Andy, correspondio al abrazo muy fuerte y lo alzo sobre sus hombros entre carcajadas de felicidad, pues parte de su deseo de que la familia de Jazz fuera feliz se realizaba,

- No tienes nada que agradecer Andy, sabes que los quiero mucho y me hace feliz verte tan contento, - Respondio.

- Ojala algun dia Jazz pueda estar aqui, me encantaria que se divirtiera tanto como nosotros,-Dijo Andy, y luego continuo en voz muy bajita, como un susurro:

- (Sabes, ella ha sufrido mucho y merece un novio que la haga reir y ser feliz) - Se quedo pensando y luego continuo:

- ( ¿Jack, tienes novia? porque si no la tienes seria genial que se conocieran, ) -

termino de decir el niño mirando a Jack ansioso por oir su respuesta.

Jack sintio que sus mejillas aumentaron la temperartura y su palido rostro se puso de mil colores y agacho la vista, nunca le habian preguntado eso, y el no lo habia pensado por obvias razones, pues cuando renacio como Jack Frost se deprimio tanto y estuvo tan confundido que nunca penso en chicas ni nada por el estilo, una pregunta inocente cambio su perspectiva de la vida y se dio cuenta que la familia y el amor verdadero eran muy importantes y que a él le faltaba eso, no supo que contestar, solo tartamudeo un poco:

- A..a..andy no tengo novia, pe..pero... -

- GENIAL!- Lo interrumpio el niño,

- Andy, no es tan sencillo, _ Dijo Jack

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no es linda mi hermana ? - Lo volvio a interrumpir.

- No es eso, Andy, claro que es linda, hermosa, y encantadora pero hay cosas que no son tan faciles, todo lleva su tiempo, ademas yo soy un espiritu, y ella no, pero no te preocupes Andy, yo estoy con ustedes protegiendolos y a ella tambien, ademas el chico que la ha estado cuidando tambien los quiere mucho, asi que animate Andy, todo va a salir bien, ¿ok? - Termino de decir Jack, aunque al decir esto ultimo sintio como si algo le punzara en el pecho, el niño lo miro con carita triste y respondio:

-Edward es muy grande para ella, - Dijo con el seño fruncido... y se fue corriendo con su hermano dejando a Jack triste y desconcertado, despues camino hacia ellos y les dijo: -Solo un rato mas y nos vamos, ¿ok? No queremos que Jazmine se preocupe y vuelva a enfermar-

- ¡Nooo! ¿Porque Jack? espera un poco mas, ¿si? - Dijo Jeimy haciendo puchero,

- Jeimy, eso no va a funcionar, jajajajaa - Dijo Jack entre risas - Tenemos que irnos porque su hermana esta enferma y no queremos preocuparla, pero los traere otro dia, ¿ok? - Y haciendo señas a los niños les indico que era hora de despedirse,

- Jeimy no estes triste, Jack siempre cumple lo que promete, y vendremos pronto ya veras- dijo Alex, y le dio la mano a Jack, y Andy, y el guardián lanzó una ventisca a los niños en señal de despedida, y estos rieron divertidos, tomo a los 2 niños y se elevo al cielo rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a la casa se dieron cuenta que Jazz aun no llegaba, se sentaron un rato afuera a platicar cuando oyeron desde arriba en una nube de pesadillas la voz de Pitch:

- ¿Qué no se supone que deberias estar llorando, Jack? Contigo no se puede hay que hacer algo al respecto - Dijo Pitch,

Jack se puso delante de los niños, como escudo y ellos se abrazaron a sus piernas temerosos:

- ¡Jack tengo miedo! - dijeron los 2 niños a un tiempo.

- No se preocupen niños, confien en mi, yo los protegere - Dijo Jack muy seguro, y se volvio hacia Pitch, poniendose en guardia,

- Jajajajaa! ¿De verdad crees que TU podras vencerme y protegerlos Jack? - y avento su arena contra Jack y los niños,

Jack le avento sus rayos tambien y estaban los dos poderes luchando, Jack se estaba sintiendo cansado su situacion emocional le restaba poder, y empezo a tener miedo de no poder proteger a los niños.

- Eso es Jack, siente miedo, eso me hace mas fuerte, jajaajajaja - Dijo Pitch entre risas burlonas. y aventando a Jack con mas arenas negras, mientras el trataba de resistir.

De pronto, unas ramas tomaron a los niños y los pusieron fuera de su alcanze, ante los ojos desorbitados de Pitch que se volvio hacia donde estaban los niños y se sorprendio al ver quien lo habia desafiado.

- ¡ Tuuu! , No puede ser.. ¿Pero como? -

Jack tambien se volvio muy sorprendido, pues no alcanzaba a comprender lo que habia pasado.

- Esto es imposible ¿Que rayos pasa? - Exclamo Jack,

- No te atrevas a volver a tocarlos - Grito Jazmine furiosa, haciendo movimientos con las manos que a su vez controlaban los ramales y los dirigio hacia Pitch que de lo sorprendido que estaba no pudo reaccionar y salio lanzado por los aires, sintio los golpes y las ramas como latigos, que lo enrollaban lanzandolo de un lado a otro sin compasion,

los niños la observaban espantados. pues nunca la habian visto tan enojada y menos hacer algo semejante

Jack tambien observaba a Jazmine que furiosa, seguia, golpeandolo en un ataque de ira que era imposible contener.

Pitch quedo en el suelo sumamente herido y furioso pues eso no era lo que tenia planeado, jamas imagino que ella pudiera hacer eso, y ¿Como rayos surgio ese poder en ella? se levanto y les dijo:

- Esto aun no acaba Jack, pronto tendras noticias mias, y tú estúpida mortal, esto no me detendra, ha llegado la hora de que vuelva la oscuridad y miedo, y tu seras la primera en implorar piedad-

Y se volteo dirigiendose a Norte, Conejo, Sandman y el Hada de los Dientes.

- Pronto esas luces que tanto protegen se apagaran por completo,- Dijo y se fue entre sombras, furioso y herido.

Al ver que no habia peligro Jazmine se desplomo sin fuerzas y todos se acercaron a ayudarla, Edward estaba tan sorprendido que solo atino a sostenerla antes que se golpeara en el suelo, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación seguido de todos, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba pues ver a Santa, Sandman, El Hada de los Dientes, Conejo y Jack, era algo que lo tenia sin habla, simplemente no lo entendia, no sabia si eran reales o estaba soñando, los pequeños tambien estaban muy asustados por todo, pero ver a los 5 guardianes los tranquilizaba, y Edward tambien estaba ahi y ya habian visto que el los cuidaria a costa de lo que fuera, en cuanto Jazmine los puso fuera de peligro, el los abrazo y no los solto, dispuesto tambien a dar su vida por ellos, en un acto valiente de amor, y eso era algo que ellos le agradecian con el corazón, los guardianes tambien entraron temerosos y preguntandose porque el los miraba y sin saber cual seria su reaccion, aun no entendian como es que Jazz pudo hacer algo semejante, ahora estaban mas seguros de que ella corria peligro, y ya sabian porque el interes de Pitch en ella.


	10. Chapter 10

hola... espero que les guste este capitulo, trate de corregir un poco las abreviaciones y otros errorsillos que tuve, la verdad no sabia como desarrollarlo, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste, ya estoy proxima al final y espero sus ideas, dejen rewievs plis.

sin mas me despido disfrutenlo,

**Capitulo diez**

**Que Me pasa...**

Todos entraron en la casa, sin saber que decir, o cómo explicarle a Edward, no sabían como lo tomaría, y sobretodo tenían que saber porque Jaz podía hacer eso.

La deposito en la cama y se sentó aun lado de ella muy preocupado, no decía nada, su mente estaba en blanco,

- yo me quedare a cuidarla toda la noche- dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio

- ¡claro que no! me quedare yo, como siempre lo he hecho, - dijo Edward,

- ¿estás loco o que te pasa?, se trata de protegerla, no de dejarla en bandeja de plata para que Pitch la mate -dijo Jack furioso,

- no sé quién eres pero no creo que la protejas mucho, siendo ella la que te salvo de morir en manos de ese sujeto loco y anticuado- dijo Edward muy molesto, no sabía porque, pero sentía celos de Jack, le caía mal ese chico tan raro, ¿como podía alguien vestir esos pantalones y ese suéter azul con copos de nieve?, (que cursi) y encima de todo descalzo, y ese bastón tan raro... definitivamente no era normal.

- mira niño rico, no tienes derecho a meterte en asuntos que no te incumben y...- Jack se iba acercando en forma amenazante a Ed., pero el Conejo de Pascua lo detuvo a tiempo, y lo hizo a un lado,

- quieto no hagas tonterías, Cubo de Hielo, por si ni lo has notado hay alguien mas aquí - dijo señalando a los niños,

- lo siento niños, no volverá a pasar- dijo Jack avergonzado, - pero yo debo quedarme con ella y ustedes deben ir a dormir con Ed., el los cuidara, debemos turnarnos todos para cuidarlos,- termino de decir.

- no creo que sea buena idea separarlos Jack, ellos deben estar unidos, ahora más que nunca, Pitch no tardara en volver, querrá atacarlos a ellos y a ti, Jack recuerda que te odia, no podemos estar lejos unos de otros,- dijo el Conejo de Pascua,

- ok, Canguro admito que tienes razón, pero creo que el niño rico en lugar de ayudar solo va a estorbar, ¿que no le puedes pedir que se vaya? - dijo Jack, mirando a Edward.

- mira Jack, el ya es parte de esto lo quieras o no, así que se queda, ¿entendiste? y tu Ed. te pido por favor que si ves que hay peligro corras con los niños, ¿ok? - dijo Norte, que hasta ese momento se animo a intervenir, pues estaba muy divertido viendo la actitud celosa de los dos.

- acepto, pero que el andrajoso ese no se acerque a mí, y menos a ella- dijo Edward en tono de burla y provocándolo.

- ¿que has dicho niño bonito? ¿me dijiste andrajoso?, Eres más superficial que una cantante loca adolescente, suenas como nenita - dijo Jack olvidándose de lo que prometió a los niños y acercándose a Edward furioso y sujetándolo de la camisa.

-mira quién habla de nenitas... el que trae florecitas dibujadas en la ropa- Edward también respondió sujetándolo de su suéter, y viéndolo retadoramente.

- ¿qué te pasa ignorante? son copos de nieve y por si no sabes soy el espíritu del invierno, y esto me representa,- dijo Jack con la firme intención de golpearlo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cuello del suéter, - ¡oye! ¿qué te pasa? - y volteo para ver a Norte que sujeto a Edward igual.

- ya te he dejado divertirte suficiente, y tu Edward mejor ve a casa, y cualquier cosa Conejo ira por ti ¿de acuerdo? no quiero mas líos aquí y está claro que tu y Jack no dejaran de pelear - le dijo Norte en un tono que no admitía un no por respuesta.

- de ninguna manera dejare a este lunático con mi Jazmine- dijo y al instante se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, poniéndose de mil colores.

- yo no soy propiedad de nadie, Edward, ¿que te has creído al decir eso? ¿crees que porque me has cuidado y dado apoyo te agradeceré de esa forma? Y ¿se puede saber quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Jazz completamente furiosa.

- Jazz, perdona, no quise ofenderte, es que este lunático me saco de quicio- dijo Ed.

- ¡oye! Qué te pasa, si estoy así es porque tú me provocaste, niño bonito- dijo Jack muy molesto.

Conejo hizo ademan a Jack que se callara y dijo:

- Mira niña, nosotros somos los 5 Guardianes:

el Hada de los Dientes, que protege las memorias de los niños, aparte de dejarles una moneda bajo la almohada, Sandman, el protege los sueños, y cada noche los visita para darles lindos sueños. Norte o Santa Clouse como lo conocen aquí, protege el asombro, y reparte juguetes en Navidad.

ese es el insoportable refrigerador o Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y diversión y arruina mis pascuas. cada que puede.

y yo soy el Conejo de Pascua y protejo las esperanzas de los niños.

Todos fuimos elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna, para combatir a Pitch, el Rey de las pesadillas y miedo, y estamos aquí para protegerlos, el te busca y no sabemos porque,

- No entiendo que es lo que dices, que puede tener de especial, alguien tan ordinaria como yo, que solo sabe limpiar mesas. No creo que sea la persona que buscan.- dijo la chica.

-ordinaria tu... ¿estas bromeando verdad? - le contesto El Hada de los Dientes, - ¿como puede ser ordinaria una chica que hace lo que tú hiciste a Pitch?, y que lo enfrenta con tanta valentía - termino de decir.

- Es que no sé como lo hice... la verdad... ¡ahg! Esto es tan confuso y difícil, y mírenme debo estar loca para hablar con una mujer-ave, un canguro, un hombre de arena, un ruso renegado, y un chico raro...- dijo la chica agarrando su cabeza con desesperación, el Hada sonrió y El Conejo iba a replicar pero Norte le hizo señas que no dijera nada.

Jack que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer si replico:

_ oye Canguro, porque a ella si la dejas que te diga así -

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Jack, pero te lo diré, obvio porque ella es linda, y puede decirme como quiera, tu no, ¿ok?- dijo el Conejo en tono de burla, intentando provocar a Jack.

- no me hagas enojar, "colita de algodón", que soy capaz de...- no termino la frase porque Jazmine grito con furia:

- ¡Ya me tienen harta con sus estúpidos pleitos váyanse todos de mi casa, quiero estar sola! - dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo ademan que se salieran.

- No puedes quedarte sola niña, es muy peligroso, Pitch puede volver y lastimarte o algo peor - dijo el Conejo como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 6 años.

- claro que puedo y así lo hare, me quiero quedar en paz sin oír tantas tonterías- Dijo Jazz sin ningun temor a ese Conejo tan imponente,

- Ok, se hara como dices, - dijo Norte guiñendo un ojo a Conejo, y haciendo ademan para que todos salieran, - pero si nos necesitas di: al Polo, a esta esfera de nieve, y te llevara conmigo, te ayudaremos, no temas no te dejaremos sola,

- Esta bien, asi lo hare, lo prometo, me pueden dejar dormir estoy cansada y los niños tambien - pero Conejo dijo:

- no te preocupes me marcho, golpea 3 veces el suelo y aqui estare, - y se fue por uno de sus tuneles sin darle tiempo a que respondiera y dejandola muy sorprendida.

Sandman tambien hizo adios con las manos, se quito un sombrero de arena e hizo una reverencia y se fue en una nube de arena por la ventana.

- que descanses, si necesitas algo mi hadita estara rondando cerca, solo hablale y ella ira por mi enseguida.- dijo el Hada y salio volando por la ventana a toda velocidad.

solo quedaban Edward, Norte y Jack, pero ni Ed, ni Jack se querian ir hasta que el otro no se fuera, asi que Norte los saco a empujones de ahi y le dijo a Jaz:

- no te preocupes descansa, yo me los llevo - y se fue, con ellos.

- ve a tu casa y tu Jack a cualquier lado, yo andare al pendiente- y subio al joven a su coche y Jack se fue volando.

- ¡al fin! - exclamo Ed, y se fue, en su auto velozmente, y norte lanzo su esfera y tambien se fue.

Apenas vio que se fueron y Jack regreso, y se sento en el arbol donde siempre esperaba a los niños, y observo como apagaba las luces y se dormian los 3. Se metio y ocupo el lugar donde se sentaba Edward, y tambien se quedo dormido, pues estaba agotado por haber enfrentado a Pitch.

Al dia siguiente Jazz desperto primero y al ver al peliblanco dormido en el sillon, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y penso:

- "era imposible que el obedeciera, como pude pensar que me dejaria sola" - y se levanto despacio para no despertarlo, dirigiendose al baño.

al oir la regadera el chico desperto y miro sorprendido a todos lados, como no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el sillon, se movio y cayo al suelo, y grito:

- aay, ¿que rayos es esto? - y se levanto sobandose su trasero,

- ¿que pasa porque gritas? , crei haberte dicho que queria estar sola, creo que tu no sigues las reglas ¿verdad?- dijo aguantandose para no carcajearse por su caida y dirigiendose a la cocina.

- disculpame, tuve miedo de que Pitch regresara a hacerte daño, prometo portarme bien, - dijo con una brillante sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes y siguiendola.

- Jack no te preocupes por mi, siempre he estado sola, - dijo con un dejo de tristeza, algo que Jack noto.

- Sabes: yo estuve solo por trescientos años y no es algo agradable, pero ahora desde que me volvi un guardian, tengo una familia, me siento parte de algo, y aunque Conejo y yo peleamos mucho, nos queremos y nos cuidamos unos a otros, y tu tambien tienes una familia y muy linda por cierto, tus hermanos te adoran, eres todo para ellos, y ellos para ti tambien- dijo mirandola con ternura.

- es que tu no lo entiendes jack, no sabes lo que es estar siempre intentado aparentar alegria, aunque por dentro te estes muriendo, tengo miedo que no pueda darle a mis hermanos todo lo que merecen, no ser suficiente para ellos, fallarles de algun modo- dijo ella desesperada.

Jack se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, besando su frente y susurrandole palabras de consuelo, era tan agradable tenerla asi, era algo que no habia sentido, y nunca imagino poder abrazarla algun dia.

- Tranquila, claro que eres suficiente, tienes un amor, fuerza de voluntad y debo admitir que tambien un caracter bastante energico, yo he probado tus golpes y ¡guau! si que pegas duro. ¿como puedes pensar lo contrario?, y tus poderes, esa forma de controlar las plantas, eres excepcional, ¿es lo unico que controlas?, ¿ya probaste otra cosa? -

-¡Oh, Jack, gracias ! Me haces sentir mejor, nunca lo habia pensado de ese modo, y ¿de verdad viviste 3 siglos solo?, perdona soy una tonta, sentimental, tu has de haber sufrido mucho y aun asi, aqui estas protegiendonos, Gracias- y lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla, sintio algo en el estomago, como mil mariposas revoloteando, y se aparto enseguida muy nerviosa y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Gracias, me alegra haberte ayudado,- dijo completamente turbado y sonrojado, noto que Jazz tambien se ponia asi, y cambio de tema. -Creo que debes hacer el desayuno, los niños no tardan en despertar, regreso en un rato, ¿te parece?- dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- pense que ibas a desayunar con nosotros, - dijo con un tono decepcionado.

-oh, perdona, no quiero molestar, mejor regreso luego, desayunen ustedes. -dijo no muy convencido, ya que moria por seguir con ella

- quedate a desayunar, no estaria tranquila si te vas asi, por favor- dijo ella, no sabia porque, pero queria que se quedara con ellos, talvez era la sensacion de seguridad que tuvo cuando la abrazo, o porque sabia que el daria su vida por ellos, si fuese necesario, lo supo cuando vio como defendia a sus hermanos y vio el panico en sus ojos cuando no lograba derrotar a Pitch.

- ok, pero dejame ayudarte en algo ¿si?, y despues salimos a algun lado, detesto estar encerrado.- dijo, y se acerco a ella, que se puso roja hasta la raiz de sus cabellos y desvio la mirada para que no lo notara.

- esta bien prepara el jugo- y le acerco una canasta llena de naranjas tratando de controlarse para que no notara el temblor de sus manos.

- me parece muy bien, ¿tienes una jarra?- dijo el joven, que para nada se dio cuenta pues estaba igual de nervioso.

- claro, te vas a chupar los dedos, estoy haciendo omelet de jamon y queso con totopos, la verdad soy una gran cocinera- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack sonrio mostrando sus hermosos dientes y dijo: - ¡Genial! abra que probarlos, la verdad muero de hambre- y se dispuso a hacer su labor,

Desde la puerta los niños observaban todo complacidos, y Jazz se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento que bullia en su interior sofocando su corazón. -"¿que me pasa? ¿porque siento esto?" - penso y no obtuvo una respuesta que le satisfaciera.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola saludos, aqui el capitulo 11, espero que les guste a lo mejor no tiene mucha accion, pero el otro saldra mejor, dejen reviews buenos o malos, gracias que lo disfruten.

**capitulo 11**

**el aliado de Pitch...**

En su guarida, Pitch se reponia de los terribles golpes recibidos, estaba furioso por la paliza que le habia dado Jazmine, no supo ni como fue que llego hasta ahi, pues le dolia todo su cuerpo,

-¿como le hizo esa chiquilla para sacar ese poder? ¿quien se lo dio? se arrepentira, de haberme tocado, el idiota de Frost no podra hacer nada x ella- dijo. y mientras se limpiaba la oscura sangre del rostro, en sus labios se empezo a formar una malevola sonrisa que se fueron trasformando en macabras carcajadas,

- jajajajaa, ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto de raiz,- y se dirigio a un gran salon donde tenia la tierra y las luces de los niños que creen,, y dibujo a Jazmine, con su arena negra, -llego la hora de apagar tu luz para siempre,- y apreto la figura con sus manos, -es hora de que hagas tu trabajo, jajajajajajaaaa, para eso fuiste creado, solo tienes que esperar a que se confien y entonces atacaras, jajajajaaaa.

Despues de desayunar y hacer sus deberes correspondientes, Jack y Jazmine se dirigian al parque con los niños, que iban encantados pues despues irian por hamburguesas y papas fritas, algo que para ellos era lo mejor del mundo,

- Jack ven con nosotros a jugar,- dijeron los niños,

- chicos la verdad es que no me sienta bien el clima, y me va a cansar mucho, jueguen ustedes y nosotros los veremos desde aquella banca, solo no se vayan muy lejos, - dijo Jack que en parte era cierto, y en parte queria seguir a lado de esa chica por la que sentia que su mundo se salia de orbita y que aceleraba o detenia su corazon al tenerla cerca, siempre se habia reido de las personas que se enamoran, en el transcurso de su larga existencia como inmortal habia visto a muchas personas actuar de forma extraña segun el, pues eso de decirse frasecitas de amor o pintar corazones, se le hacia algo completamente absurdo, pero ahora tan solo cuando estuvo enferma, se sintio morir, si ya no la veia nunca, aunque ella no lo amara y nunca estuvieran juntos, el solo hecho de verla reir le iluminaba su vida y la idea del amor ya no se le hacia tan ridicula.

-si niños, diviertanse, aqui los vemos, -dijo jazz, ella tenia sentimientos encontrados, que la confundian, su cercania y las sensaciones que le provocaba, eran algo que ya habia sentido antes, sobre todo si estaba deprimida o triste, le llegaba como una rafaga de aire que la acariciaba y que la animaba a seguir luchando, su corazon latia a mil por hora, y queria que la abrazara y le dijera que siempre la iba a cuidar y estar con ella. Por otro lado le invadia un sentimiento de culpa con Edward, pues en los dias que pasaron juntos, se sintio tan bien, que se acostumbro a tenerlo cerca, a reir y hacer actividades comunes juntos, como si fueran una familia. y en verdad eso provocaba que sus sentimientos fueran un caos, agito la cabeza en señal de negacion. y jack la vio preocupado.

- ¿te sientes mal, quieres que regresemos?, - pregunto con preocupacion.

- ¡oh, no, claro que no!, es solo que no se que pensar de todo esto,- dijo diciendo solo una parte de lo que pensaba, - es decir, no se como hice eso... solo se que estaba tan furiosa, la sangre me hervia de rabia, y el solo imaginar que le pasara algo a ellos - dijo señalando a sus hermanos -no, no quiero ni imaginarlo, me moriria sin ellos - y se cubrio el rostro desesperada. -Es mejor ir a comer, ya jugaron suficiente, y hay que llegar a casa, me siento algo cansada, ya en unos dias regresare a trabajar, y debo recuperar fuerzas.

Al oirla sintio algo de celos de pensar que pronto estaria otra vez con Edward, y despues penso que el podria ir con ella, para "cuidarla" y se sonrio de pensar la cara del chico cuando lo viera con ella, y le haria travesuras, seria divertido.

Despues de ir a comer y llegar a la casa, se despidio de ella y le dijo que en breve llegaria alguien mas a estar con ella.

Ella se entristecio, pues le gustaba su compañia, cerca de 1 hr despues llego Norte y Sandman a acompañarla, Meme se puso a jugar con los niños los alsaba con sus lazos de arena, o creaba formas de animales o avionetas, ellos estaban encantados con el pequeño hombrecito,

- ¿quieres que preparemos la cena?, podemos hacer un panque con chispas de chocolate, y sanwiches de jamon y queso, algo ligero, Jack vendra a cenar, -agrego Norte, de forma predeterminada, queria ver su reaccion, pues ya habia visto que estaba deprimida, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, y asintio.

- que buena idea, hay que hacer sanwiches y Hot Cakes, con mermelada.

A la hora de la cena, todos se sentaron a la mesa, y Jazz miraba impaciente a la puerta, en eso tocaron a la puerta, y dio un brinco, se levanto presurosa ante la mirada perspicaz de Norte, al abrir se oyo una voz que le dijo:

- ¿como te has sentido? ¿te divertiste hoy? espero que regreses ha trabajar pronto, el restaurant no es el mismo sin ti, te he extrañado y louis tambien. -

- gracias Ed, si en 2 dias regreso ya me he sentido mejor, -

- ¡ en serioo! que feliz me haces - y la alzo en sus brazos sujetandola de la cintura.

- Veo que se extrañaron, - dijo una voz en la puerta,

- hola Jack, le decia a Ed que regreso en 2 dias al rstaurant- dijo Jazz

- asi es, y estabamos festejando. que te parece- dijo el rubio

-¡ Genial! estaremos ahi puntuales, no dejare que esta chica llegue tarde, - dijo Jack abrazandola de forma posesiva.

- creo que debemos cenar, tengo algo de sueño - dijo Jazz.

El resto de la cena estuvo tranquilo salvo las riñas entre Ed y Jack.

Los dias pasaron, regreso al restaurant y Jack la acompanño, era divertido verlos tratar de llamar su atencion, Jack estendio su baston y congelo la silla donde estaba sentado Edward haciendo que este brincara y callera al suelo, algo que Jack festejo entre carcajadas,

-jajajaaaa que comico te ves- dijo el albino.

Ed lo miro con furia y luego se levanto, sonriendo a Jazz, que lo miraba atenta, y Jack tambien le sonrio fingiendo inocencia,

- quieres comer algo Jack, puedes comer lo que quieras,- dijo Jazz

- oh que bien me encantaria algo muy rico- dijo Jack.

- comelos en mi oficina, Jazz dile a Louis que me traiga el desayuno.

Ed recibio la bandeja, y la llevo a su oficina, dejandosela a Jack para que almorzara con una sonrisa burlona,

- que lo disfrutes-

Jack empezo a comer y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, empezo a toser, y bebio el cafe desesperado, lo escupio ¡ESTABA CALIENTE!, y sentia que la boca y la garganta sacaban lumbre, se ponia de mil colores hasta que se acerco a Jazz pidiendo agua, su comida estaba exageradamente PICOSA, ese Ed seguro se estaria burlando de el, Jazz sonrio y le dio un jugo, despues miro al rubio con fingido enojo y el chico fingio inocencia, despues ella le acerco el plato y dijo:

- cometelo, -

-¡Quee! no, es de Jack, seguro aun tiene hambre,-

- No te preocupes por mi, yo casi no como, recuerda que soy espiritu y en realidad no lo necesito, -dijo Jack sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡ rayos!, esta bien -dijo viendo a Jack furioso, empezo a comer disimulando que le estaba costando trabajo.

- hmm, delicioso, -

Al ver que Jack sonreia con diversion, Jazz dijo:

- Creo que Jack quiere un poco mas, dejale algo Ed, -

- Claro que si, no hay problema,-

-Grrr, esta bien, me lo acabare, pero que el ricitos de oro ya no me moleste - dijo con enfado.

-¡Quee! si tu empezaste...-

-¡Basta,! se comportan o mejor le pido al Conejo que venga en tu lugar Jack.

- esta bien, haremos una tregua-dijeron los dos.

El resto de la tarde siguio tranquilo, y los dias siguientes tambien, los dos chicos intentaban hacerse travesuras pero la mirada de la chica los reprimia, y se sonreian fingidamente, algo que a ella le causaba gracia.

Una noche al salir del trabajo, iban platicando los 3 muy animados, a fuerza de tanta convivencia habian terminado por ser amigos, vieron a lo lejos a Sandman que traia a los niños, venian felices, corriendo, cuando de pronto aparecio Pitch,

- A llegado la hora de que te apagues lucecita, y tengo un regalo especial para ti, he traido a mi sombra mas importante que tendra el gusto de acabar contigo, que te parece te presento a Agramon, talvez te parezca familiar, niña,- dijo Pitch de forma burlona.

Al voltearse, no pudo evitar un grito, de horror, al ver de quien se trataba.

¡TUU! eso no puede ser...


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaa espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen reviews, un saludo, gracias a The Mistery Girl, Ami 142, y Nefertari Queen, solo queda un capitulo y lo termino

Saluditos, disfrutenlo, y ojala les guste.

Dam Frost *_ *

**Capitulo 12**

**Te amo...**

Al ver de quien se trataba, Jazz sintio que el suelo se hundia bajo sus pies, era la persona que menos imagino ver ahi, y su aspecto era espantosamente tetrico, convertido en una titere humano, lleno de oscuridad y odio, en su mirada vacia, nada quedaba del hombre que recordaba, jovial, emprendedor y alegre, a ultimas fechas temeroso e irascible, pegandole por ser diferente, ella tenia 9 años cuando lo vio marcharse asotando la puerta, diciendolele a su madre que tenia una hija fenomeno, que en cualquier momento lo mataria si seguia ahi, ni siquiera le importo ver a Andy que daba sus primeros pasos y su hermano Alex apenas rebasaba los 5 años, y a su madre aguantarse las lagrimas y el dolor que sus palabras le causaban, ya no era el mismo hombre al que le brillaban los ojos cuando estaba junto a su esposa, ahora entendia que ese hombre que vio partir ya no era su padre, ya se encontraba preso de los mas horribles miedos, siete años habian pasado sin verlo, y lo habian convertido en un demonio de Pitch, y ahora estaba ahi para acabar con ella:

- No puedo enfrentarlo, es mi padre- le dijo a Jack, con dolor.

- el ya no es tu padre entiendelo, debes defenderte, el no tendra compasion de ti- contesto el.

- lo se, pero es que no podria lastimarlo,- y se giro para ver a Edward diciendo: -Vete con los niños por favor no permitas que les pase nada, cuidalos mucho, todo estara bien.

-Lo prometo, pero tu promete que estaras bien y que volveras con nosotros, - dijo el joven tomando sus manos y depositando un suave beso en ellas. Despues miro a Jack y le dijo: - Solo tu puedes protegerla, cuidala con tu vida por favor- le dijo con vehemencia.

-No te preocupes Ed, te aseguro que no dejare que le pase nada.- contesto el guardian, -Que tierno eres Jack, pero no puedes hacer nada, por ella.- diijo Pitch con burla.

- Sera mejor que te calles Pitch, nosotros te enfrentaremos- dijo el Conejo que en ese momento iba llegando junto a Norte y el Hada de los Dientes, avisados por la Hadita, que habia dejado para protegerla

- ¡basta ya! me aburren tontos fenomenos,- dijo Pitch, con desprecio- vamos hagan su trabajo, -les grito a sus pesadillas con furia.- y tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Agramon, acaba con ella.-

La turba de pesadillas se lanzo sobre ellos, con furia.

- ¡Edward corre, ponganse a salvo! - grito Jazz

Al oirla el joven agarro a los niños de las manos,: - No iremos a ningun lado sin nuestra hermana, - contestaron,

- Por favor, ella me lo pidio, tengo que ponerlos a salvo, sera doble trabajo para ella cuidarlos a ustedes y defenderse,- contesto el joven desesperado, porque no querian irse con el,

- esta bien, iremos contigo- dijeron los 2.

- ¡corran!, vamos, rapido hay que irnos de aqui- grito el joven.

Al verlos, Pitch se atraveso ante ellos:

- ¿A donde creen que van?, no pensaran irse en lo mejor de la fiesta. ¿verdad?- y los aprisiono entre sus arenas de pesadillas sujetandolos por los pies y manos a los tres.

- ¡Noooo! - grito Jazz y corrio hacia ellos para tratar de liberarlos, pero no alcanzo a llegar, pues Agramon le cerro el paso.

- Yo soy tu oponente y no te dejare ir- y le lanzo un ataque con su espada,

-¡Noooo!- grito ella esquivandolo.

- Vamos pelea, no seas cobarde- grito atacandola nuevamente.

- Papa por favor reacciona,... soy yo,... tu niña,... veme- le gritaba entre lagrimas.

- Que patetica eres, mi nombre es Agramon, y te destruire, -dijo con furia. y volvio a lanzarse sobre ella.

- Estas mal, entiende,... no puedo atacarte,- gritaba con desesperacion, y esquivandolo, corriendo de un lado a otro con agilidad.

- Vamos Jazz,... atacalo, él no te escucha porque ya no es tu padre, entiendelo de una vez, si no lo haces te matara- Le grito Jack mientras peleaba contra las pesadillas que cada vez se multiplicaban mas.- "de donde salen tantas, asi sera imposible acercarme a ella,"- penso.- Conejo tienes que cubrirme,... ella no se defendera,. tengo que ayudarla.-

-esta bien, vete moviendo hacia atras y yo los detendre,- contesto- ¡Vamos,... ahora, correee!- le grito.

Pero Pitch le salio al encuentro: -No es tu asunto Jack, ellos estan solucionando problemas de familia- Le dijo con burla, y le lanzo sus pesadillas que Jack repelia con su cayado, y lanzandole su rayo escarcha, tratando con desesperacion de llegar a ella.

Todos estaban ocupados, Norte, con sus espadas atacaba a diestra y siniestra tratando de llegar a Pitch para que Jack ayudara a Jazmine, Sandman, Conejo y el Hada peleaban tambien con las pesadillas, tratando de acabarlas para que Norte lograra su cometido, pero eran interminables, se multiplicaban ante la mirada burlona que Pitch les lanzaba, sin perder de vista su pelea con Jack.

-Es mejor que se rindan,... es su fin Guardianes,... por fin regresare y todos creeran en mi, sera como en la edad oscura, llenare sus corazones de oscuridad y miedo, ahora Jeimy, y ningun otro niño o Guardian impediran mi regreso, la que lo estaba impidiendo esta a punto de ser derrotada por su propio padre, y los pequeños se llenaran de tanto miedo y odio que tambien se volveran sombras mias y acabaran con ustedes... Jajajajajaaaa - se rio de forma macabra y burlona.

- No me rendire - contesto Jack,- y ninguno de nosotros lo hara, los defenderemos a costa de nuestras vidas y ellos no se rendiran, date por vencido y vete, si no quieres que acabemos contigo para siempre,- termino de decir mientras seguia acercandose a ella... ya casi llegaba.

- Eso nunca ocurrira, y ustedes deben darse por vencidos, ya que estan perdiendo, y pronto no quedara nada de ustedes, jajajaaajaaaa-contesto muy complacido de verlos tan cansados.

Conejo le lanzo un boomerang para distraerlo y Pitch solo lo esquivo con facilidad pero Norte consiguio acercarse y empezo a atacarlo con sus espadas, para que Conejo ayudara al Hada y Sandman, y asi Jack se alejara hacia Jazmine, pero Pitch le lanzo arena de pesadillas y consiguio herirle un hombro.

-Augh, - grito Jack y se toco el hombro sangrante, ante las risas de Pitch, ignoro su dolor y le lanzo un rayo de su cayado, pero no consiguio darle.

- Jack vete... yo me hago cargo- grito norte.

el volo hacia ella y empezo a atacar a su padre: -ve y ayudalos, huye y dejanos aqui, no mires atras, jazz- le dijo en tono autoritario

- no puedo dejarlos solos, despues de todo lo que me han ayudado y protegido, no es correcto- dijo ella llorosa.

- por favor confia en mi, nosotros sabemos defendernos y estaremos bien, lo prometo, pero ustedes vayanse, y ponganse a salvo- contesto suavemente. para darle valor

- ¿pero mi padre, que pasara con el? - pregunto no queriendo oir su respuesta,

- no lo se, espero que si derrotamos a pitch el quede libre de su oscuridad y vuelva a ser el mismo, pero ya vete no puedes perder mas tiempo- contesto mientras seguia atacando,

- esta bien, solo cuidate y vuelve - contesto en tono preocupado, y se acerco a Edward y sus hermanos, trato de soltar las cuerdas de arena que los aprisionaban pero no conseguia hacer nada y sus manos empezaron a sangrar, desesperada las jalaba con fuerza, llorando de impotencia.

- no puedo, ¿porque? -y con las ramas de los arboles las dirigio su ataque, para romperlas, pero no funcionaba.

Estaba tan absorta que no vio que se acercaba Agramon empuñando su espada dispuesto a destruirla, y Pitch dejando a los guardianes con sus pesadillas, tambien fue hacia Jack para detenerlo porque ya volaba hacia donde estaba Jazz.

-Jazz... cuidadooooo, - grito con horror, pero la chica no lo escuchaba, seguia aferrada a romper las cuerdas de arena con su poder, pero ya estaba demasiado exausta, solo la sostenia el amor hacia ellos y por eso seguia luchando.

En eso sintio que Jack la abrazaba por la espalda, se giro hacie el sorprendida, y vio un rictus de dolor en su rostro, bajo la vista y vio que la espada de Agramon atravesaba su espalda, abrio los ojos y grito:

- ¡NOOOO! - mientras el cuerpo de Jack se iba quedando sin fuerzas cayendo los dos al suelo. Lo abrazo gritando una y otra vez, - ¿Porque?,... ¿porque?..., lo hiciste,-

- Era... mi deber... protegerte Jazz,- le decia con voz entre cortada.- No podia... permitir que nada... te pasara... te amo-susurro.

Jazz abrio mucho los ojos y lo vio con ternura. Iba a responder pero no hayo que decir.

- Que feliz soy... en tus brazos... lo... volveria a hacer... si fuera necesario... no me importa morir... por ti...- dijo con un hilo de voz, sentia algo muy calido al estar asi con ella, no le importaba morir por ella, la amaba, y estaba bien, eso era lo importante.

Edward no entendia lo que pasaba solo los veia en el suelo, llorando, los niños se habian desmayado a causa de las arenas de pesadillas, y no se daban cuenta de nada, los Guardianes exaustos seguian peleando con las pesadillas, sin percatarse que Jack estaba herido.

Pitch vio todo burlonamente, Agramon sonreia con malicia, igual que el, Pitch apunto su flecha hacia Jazz que no prestaba atencion, y disparo,

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se llenaron de dolor, miro a Jack confundida, el abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la punta de la flecha salir de su pecho:

- ¡Nooo!- alcanzo a gritar antes de cerrar los ojos, y ella igual, cayo enicimade el.

Al oirlo, todos voltearon y los vieron en el suelo tirados abrazados y desmayados:

-¡Jaaack, Nooo!- grito el Hada.

-Jazz, Jack, pero que... rayos... - gruño el conejo y se acerco a ellos al igual que los demas guardianes.

-Jajajajaaa, al fin mi venganza esta cumplida... los acabe guardianes- y reia macabramente.

Edward grito al oir a Pitch,

-Dejala maldecido, te arrepentiras,-

-¿Que haras? solo eres un estupido humano, ni siquiera los guardianes pudieron hacer nada- se burlo de el.- Ha llegado la hora de deshacerme de ti, ya no me sirves para nada... es tiempo de que veas tu obra Agramon, o debo decir Andrew... mira como acabaste con tus hijos, jajajajajaaaa- y se fue dejando dolor, miedo y rabia en todos.

- Jack, despierta, no te mueras, que sera de mi si no te veo -dijo el Hada, que no pudo evitar sacar a relucir sus sentimientos.

Edward por fin se acerco a Jazz, arrodillado ante ella, le gritaba, sacudiendola:

- Dijiste que volverias con nosotros... lo prometiste, te necesitamos... no te mueras, por favor... vuelve, no me dejes, yo te necesito porque te amo,- gritaba con un dolor interminable y desesperacion.

- ¿Que he hecho?, mi hija... noooo... niños... ni siquiera pude conocerlos, perdonenme, por favor... Jazz, abre los ojooos... eres mi niña, especial... - gritaba desgarradoramente.

Pero no lo oia.

**Que tal, solo un capitulo mas, dejen comentariooos, chaooo...**

**Dam Frost *_***


	13. Chapter 13

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, un saludo y gracias por leerlo, se que prometi que este seria el ultimo, pero todavia saldra otros 2, un saludo y gracias por leer, antes de subir el ultimo corregire los capitulos anteriores que me faltan, gracias a Ami142, Nefertary Queen, The mistery Girl, y en este capitulo me ayudo Ami 142, ojala les guste y gracias por los reviews.

Dam Frost *_*

**capitulo 13**

**Alguien especial...**

-¡Despierta! por favor, amor mio, no me dejes, te lo suplico... abre los ojos, prometiste que estarias bien, debes cumplir tu palabra... no puedes dejarme... los niños, te necesitan... y yo... morire sin ti, ¡vuelve!,- gritaba en un mar de llanto y desesperacion, acunandola en sus brazos con amor infinito. En el cielo se empezo a formar una silenciosa lluvia, como si ella tambien llorara al señor del invierno y a la chica especial que protegia la naturaleza.

Su padre tambien lloraba pidiendo perdon, con mucho dolor y tristeza, abrazando a sus pequeños hijos, que no entendian nada.

**oOo**

Tenia miedo, estaba oscuro y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse a lo lejos escuchaba una voz que le hablaba deseseperada, gritandole que volviera, y un llanto desgarrador pidiendole perdon, pero no la reconocia, se le hacia familiar, y queria gritarle, decirle que estaba ahi, escuchando lo que decian, su desesperacion crecia, pues los intentos por hablar no rendian frutos, decidio que no importaba, que solo queria olvidar el dolor que sentia en el alma, dormir... quizas para siempre,

sentia su cuerpo aletargado, y sin fuerzas, negandose a moverse, de repente brillo una luz, tan intensa que frucio los ojos con fuerza, queria saber de donde provenia, y sentia mucha paz

- Mi querida niña, no te preocupes, todo esta bien- dijo, una dulce voz, tranquilizandola, y haciendola sentir segura, no la reconocia, pero sabia que fue alguien importante, pues le transmitio un sentimiento de paz, que la hizo esforzarse mas para abrir los ojos, queria saber de quien era.

- mamá, ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto sorprendida al reconocerla.- tú estas...-

- muerta... - concluyo por ella.- asi es, lo estoy.

-pero entonces ¿yo...? - no queria terminar la pregunta, tenia miedo de su respuesta.

- no lo estas, entraste en lo que los humanos llaman coma, en este momento te estan llevando a un hospital, nadie se explica que te paso, puesto que la herida que sufriste, no es visible, pues la hicieron en tu escencia, y por eso no puedes despertar, necesitas vencer la oscuridad que entro en ti, y despertar, para que acabes con Pitch, solo tu y los Guardianes pueden detenerlo, en estos momentos se esta preparando para apoderarse de los sueños de todo el mundo. lo volvera oscuro y sin esperanza- contesto su madre.

- ¿pero como lo hare?, Jack... él murio por mi culpa, no debì permitirlo, ha sido tan bueno conmigo y los Guardianes, todos son muy gentiles... ¡oh, dios mio! debi hacer algo, pobresito...

mamá, te extrañe tanto, nos has hecho mucha falta, papá esta muy cambiado, trato de matarme, recuerdo que cuando estaba con nosotros tambien me pegaba, ¿porque mamá?, yo lo amaba, y él...- no concluyo de sus ojos salian lagrimas de dolor que trataban de limpiar su alma de todos los sufrimientos vividos y que no habia podido sacar en todos esos años, en que tuvo mostrarse fuerte ante sus hermanos, para que ellos tuvieran la mejor niñez posible. pero ya no podia mas, y tenia que desahogarse con su madre, aprovechar esos momentos. - ¿porque nos dejaste?, nos haces tanta falta, yo sola no puedo salir adelante,- decia abrazada a ella como un bebé se aferra a su madre- Jack, Jack, perdoname por dejarte morir,

-Mi niña no te atormentes mas, todo estara bien, él no murio, recuerda que es un espiritu, solo esta herido, pero no es de muerte, la única forma que muera, es que dejen de creer. ya lo estan curando y estara muy bien con reposo,- dijo su madre con voz tranquilizadora, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

**oOo**

-Jazz... Jazz ¡ten cuidado!, Pitch... infeliz, me las vas a pagar, no descansare hasta que pagues...- - gritaba el guardian en su inconsciencia, desesperado, llorando, y ardiendo en fiebre, ante los ojos tristes del Hada que lo cuidaba, ella sabia que el no la amaba, y eso dolia, dolia mucho, de pronto abrio los ojos y se quiso incorporar.

- ¿que paso con Jazz?- pregunto

- Jack ella esta...- no la dejo terminar,

- ¡NOO!, ella no esta muerta, estas mintiendo,- dijo entre gritos y queriendo levantarse,- debo ir con ella... me necesita,- dijo sentado en la cama y tocandose el abdomen con dolor, sentia mareos, y debilidad pero se esforzaba por levantarse- no... puedo dejarla... sola...-decia con voz entrecortada.

-sientate, por favor, no te esfuerzes, te hace mal,- le decia el Hada,- ¡Norte,! ¡ Conejo! por favor, vengan- gritaba desesperada, pues no podia controlarlo.

- ¿Que pasa, porque gritas?, ah, Jack... que bien que te levantas- le dijo Norte.

-Necesito verla... ella no ha muerto, estan equivocados - repetia una y otra vez.

- Jack pero que tonterias dices, ¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto, Norte.

- No me dejo terminar- dijo el Hada.

- Si Jack, ella esta bien, solo insconciente, lleva 2 dias asi, aparentemente no es nada fisico, pero la flecha de Pitch, la atraveso, y es su esencia lo que esta mal, tiene que sacarla de ella o la consumira poco a poco,- dijo norte

- estara bien no hay que perder la esperanza, compañero- dijo el Conejo de Pascua.

- es que tu no entiendes como me siento, no sabes nada, tiene razon Pitch, todo lo hecho a perder, es mi culpa, yo debia protegerla, soy un estupido- Jack se sentía tan culpable por el hecho de que estuviera herida... como si le hubieran herido a él en vez de a ella, sentía un vació horrible, como si Pitch le hubiese arrancado el corazón, le dolian sus heridas, pero le dolia mas el alma, porque Jazz, estaba muerta en vida, por no cumplir lo que le prometio. Se recosto, pues se sintio mareado, esperaria a reponer fuerzas y despues buscaria a Pitch. La fiebre habia disminuido, sabia que en dos dias a lo sumo, estaria bien, acataria todas las instrucciones y se repondria, lo mas rapido posible, necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para vengarse, lo acabaria de una vez y para siempre. Cerro sus ojos agotado por el esfuerzo, se durmio, pero no fueron sueños tranquilos, en ellos veia a jazz, reprochahandole por no haberla salvado, y eso lo hacia moverse inquieto en la cama, en su delirio le pedia perdon, y le gritaba que la amaba, ante la triste mirada del hada, que sentia un amor por él, y no queria que sufriera, pues era imposible algun tipo de relacion entre ella y él.

**oOo**

- Creo que tengo que presentarte a alguien,- dijo con voz pausada.

- Hola Jazz, soy La Madre Naturaleza, - dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y un hermoso vestido verde, en sus cabellos habia una corona de oro y piedras preciosas que representaban los elementos y toda la naturaleza, en las muñecas tenia unos brazaletes hermosisimos de oro blaco y un zafiro azul, ella se quedo boquiabierta, pues era tan impactante su belleza y majestuosidad, su sola presencia te infundia respeto y paz, pero no entendia porque estaba ahi.

- ¿Quee... que... ocurre...?- balbuseo Jazz.

- Tenia que verte, niña, no te veo desde que eras pequeñita- contesto con una hermosa voz.- has crecido mucho, y eres realmente encantadora.

- Sigo sin entender nada- consiguio decir.

- Hija, cuando naciste fuiste prematura, los doctores no te auguraban mas de unos pocos dias, estaba tan desesperada, que rogaba dia y noche que te dieran una oportunidad de vivir,- contesto su madre.

- Asi es, yo escuchaba, sus suplicas y me conmovio tanto el dolor que veia en tus padres, (porque el tambien pedia por ti), que decidi visitarte, y ver como eras, una noche entre a tu habitacion y ahi estaba tu madre sentada al pie de la incubadora, llorando completamente desconsolada, me partio el corazòn, y le dije que yo te daria un soplo de vida, y con eso vivirias en condiciones normales.- termino de decir La Madre Naturaleza,

- Yo crei que lo habia soñado, pero al dia siguiente los doctores te dieron el alta, anunciando que milagrosamente habias sanado, me senti tan feliz, que agradeci mentalmente a la extraña mujer que te dio la oportunidad de mostrar lo valiosa que eres, despues con el paso de los años te vi hacer cosas tan extraordinarias, que no entendia, y preguntaba noche a noche que era lo que te pasaba, pues en cierto modo sentia miedo, pero no de ti, de que por esos dones fueras a sufrir, y mis temores se confirmaron cuando tu padre empezo a actuar extraño, ahora se que Pitch lo manipulo todo ese tiempo.- dijo su madre.

- Asi es, yo nunca imagine que te hubiera podido transferir mis poderes hasta que vi la desesperacion de tu madre, y le dije que no tuviera miedo que estarias bien, trate de razonar con tu padre mediante sueños, pero el ya tenia demasiada oscuridad, y fue practicamente imposible vencer lo que Pitch le hizo.

-¿quieren decir que yo... tengo poderes, como los de Jack o Norte?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- No mi niña, ellos son inmortales, y sus poderes, en gran parte se basan en que los niños crean en ellos, y tú eres humana, solo son dones que te sirven para controlar toda la naturaleza, pero no eres inmune, es decir a pesar de ellos tu puedes morir, corres ese riesgo cada vez que enfrentas a Pitch, el tiene miedo de ti, porque eres muy valiente, indomable, y tienes la capacidad de creer y hacer que crean, por eso aun viste a los guardianes, y tus hermanos igual, nunca me he arrepentido de haberte dado el soplo de vida que te volvio lo que hoy eres- termino de decir.

**oOo**

Ya habian pasado 4 dias, y Jack se encontraba mejor, tenia las heridas casi cicatrizadas, asi que se levanto sigilosamente, cuidando de que no lo oyeran y salio del palacio de Norte, en busca de Pitch.

momentos mas tarde, el Hada entro al salón asustada:- Norte, Jack se ha ido, y estoy segura que fue tras Pitch, no podemos dejarlo solo, él aun esta débil- dijo.

-Preparen el trineo, tendremos que buscarlo, Hada manda avisar a Sandman y Conejo para que tambien lo busquen- dijo Norte algo preocupado.

- en seguida- y salio volando para mandar a sus haditas.

No sabía donde ir, pero estaba seguro que lo hayarìa, tenia que vengarse, por Jazz, aumento la velocidad y no se daba cuenta que estaba creando fuertes nevadas, cuando se dio cuenta se obligo a calmarse, no queria que los demas Guardianes lo encontraran por eso.

**oOo.**

-Jazmine, es tiempo de que despiertes, Jack fue a buscar a Pitch y va herido, no esta en condiciones, solo tu puedes ayudarlo, no lo olvides puedes controlar lo que quieras, solo que una vez que lo venzan, ya no tendras mis dones, es muy peligroso para ti, que los sigas conservando, me he sentido tan culpable por eso, que no puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo, llevate mi brazalete, con el sabras cuando estes cerca de el, pues brillara, cuando todo termine desaparecera junto con tus poderes, cuidate y recuerda lo que te he dicho. Ya es hora, adios para siempre-dijo La Madre Naturaleza con mucha tristeza.

-Adios hija mia, te amo, recuerdalo, perdona a tu padre y dile que siempre lo ame, y asi seguira siendo, diles a tus hermanos que los amo y siempre escucho lo que me dicen, estoy orgullosa de ellos, Tienes que irte ya, no pierdas tiempo- se despidio su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, la abrazo y todo se volvio oscuro, de nuevo, pero ya no tenia miedo.

- Jazmine, abre los ojos, soy tu padre, ya llevas muchos dias asi, por favor, - lloraba y suplicaba ante la mirada de sus hijos y Edward que no se habia separado de ella ni un momento, no decia nada, no habia nada que pudiera decir, que calmara el dolor de un padre que se tortura con sus recuerdos y acciones.

En eso su padre sintio que le tomaban la mano y alzo la vista para toparse con los hermosos ojos de su hija que lo miraba con infinito amor.

- Te amo padre, y siempre sera asi. Ahora debo apresurarme no puedo dejar solo a Jack, no temas, estare bien, es mejor que no vayan, no quiero que les pase nada, volvere, es una promesa.- y busco algo que ponerse,

Edward se acerco y la beso, con ternura y desesperacion. - Te amo, vuelve pronto-y la volvio a besar ante la mirada de su padre y de la confundida chica.

Salio corriendo tratando de pasar desapercibida en el hospital, no queria que la detuviera nadie.

Al llegar a la calle, corrio sin rumbo, no sabia por donde empezar, pero tenia fe en que su corazòn le indicara el camino


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, aqui el penultimo capitulo, antes de subir el ultimo terminare con las correcciones de las abreviaciones que puse en capitulos anteriores. Gracias **The Mistery Girl** por tu apoyo e ideas, aqui esta la paliza que querias, jajaajaa y a **MartaMasked** por tus ideas, en momentos de falta de inspiracion, espero que te haya gustado como la desarrolle, y un agradecimiento a **Amy142**,** lobalunallena**, bueno disfruten mi penultimo capitulo.

Dam Frost.

**Capitulo 14**

**Batalla final...**

Al salir del hospital, Jazmine no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, pero el viento le parecio susurrar que podia ayudarle, asi que le dijo:

- ¡Viento, llevame a Jack, por favor!- Al instante se elevo y se dejo conducir con un poco de miedo, pues al ver hacia abajo, casi se le sale el corazón, ¡estaba miles de km de altura! si que era genial hacer eso, el aire en su rostro se sentía extraordinario, y su cabellera caoba se movia como una suave danza, y sus ojos del color de la miel, se habian tornado de un tono grisaceo.

al cabo de unas horas, estaba exahusta, el viento no la habia llevado hacia Jack, y eso le provocaba temor, sabia que Jack estaba herido y podia estar desmayado en cualquier lugar, llego a un lago congelado y se sento en una roca con las manos cubriendo su rostro, ¿Ahora que haria?, ¿Y si pitch lo hayaba primero?, ¿Y si moría? Estaba siendo presa de los mas terribles miedos, en eso empezo a sentir un aire denso y cargado de maldad, su miedo se volvio aun mas profundo, se le aceleraba el corazón y le filtraba por cada poro de su piel,

- ¡Hola niña! No crei que estuvieras con vida, pero tu miedo fue tan delicioso que estoy aquí, pronto despertare a todas mis pesadillas y llenare el mundo con mi oscuridad, todos creeran en mí, y no en esos tontos Guardianes.- Dijo Pitch con burla.

-¡Eso no te lo permitire! ni Jack y los demas Guardianes, rindete Pitch o yo acabare cóntigo,- Le grito con furia.

- ¿De verdad crees que me venceran?, son unos inútiles,- Le gritaba entre horribles carcajadas.

- ¡Jack no lo permitira, nunca!- Gritaba Jazmine con voz cada vez mas temerosa

-Ese tonto de Frost no hara nada, esta tan herido que no puede enfrentarme, y ¿Sabes porque esta asi? Por tu culpa, él se sacrifico por tí, y no vales nada, él te odia, por lo que le paso, ya no te ama, solo le causas problemas.

- Dejame sola, Pitch, o te acabare- Gritaba al borde del llanto.

- Tu madre tambien murio por tu culpa, tu padre se fue por ser tan rara, y eso la mato,- Decia burlonamente.

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que paso!- Gritaba desesperada.

- Claro que lo se... Yo sentí el miedo tan delicioso que te tenía tu padre- Dijo

- ¡Estas mintiendo! Y pagaras por ello Pitch- Gritaba llorando de dolor y furia.

- Tu padre te tenia miedo, y Jack esta muriendo por tu culpa, tienes razón en temer porque los acabare, a todos y sera culpa tuya.

Jazmine tenia miedo de que Pitch hubiera acabado con Jack o le hubiera dañado, porque no lo encontro, y si el viento que era su elemento no lo encontro solo significaba que estaba... muerto.

- ¡No! ¡No!, eso no paso - Repetía mentalmente una y otra vez- Debo conservar la esperanza.

- Me vengare de ti, estúpida humana, a pesar de tus poderes, no eres inmortal,- Dijo con burla macabra.

Jazmine ya no aguanto mas, y levanto sus manos, y del cielo se empezaron a formar presagios de tormentas electricas, entonces dirigio un rayo hacia Pitch, que lo lanzo al suelo. Este furioso se levanto y lanzo sus pesadillas hacia ella, que solo hizo un remolino de aire y las disperso. Le lanzo sus ramas y lo volvió a tirar, pero ya se estaba cansando, su furia no disminuía pero sus fuerzas si, - Acabare cóntigo Pitch.- Decia con miedo.

Pitch lo sintio y aprovecho para levantarla por el cuello, ahorcandola, ella lo miraba con miedo y rabia. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor, se sentia tan impotente, pensaba en Jack, Conejo, Hada, Norte, Sandy y su familia, en Edward. todos ellos, ya no los veria nunca mas, estaba faltando el aire a sus pulmones, era su fin, se estaba sintiendo sin fuerzas, todo se estaba empezando a nublar, cuando de pronto...

- ¡Sueltala, infeliz!,- grito Jack, y lo avento lejos con una de sus ventiscas,

- ¡Queee!, pero que diablos... Frost tienes la mala costumbre de intervenir- Dijo Pitch en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño?- Pregunto con semblante preocupado.

-Si, no me hizo daño, ¡oh!, Jack estas bien, -Y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras volvían a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Que conmovedor! me van a hacer llorar, que asco me dan, par de tontos- Dijo Pitch con desprecio, y los ataco con su arena negra, lanzando a Jack lejos de Jazmine, preparo su lanza y la iba a lanzar contra Jack cuando algo, mas bien alguien, se le colgo por el cuello, distrayendolo, y el tiro se fue a otro lado.

- Hay ¿Pero que demonios?... ¿Es que hoy no podre trabajar en paz?- Grito, mientras ese "alguién" se negaba a soltarlo, Pitch maldecia en voz alta, moviendose desesperado de un lado a otro, intentando liberarse. De pronto sintio un golpe en la cabeza, y patadas en las costillas, y vio a Jack y Jazmine reir a carcajadas, que se fueron haciendo más y más, pues en eso iban llegando Norte, Sandman, Hada y Conejo, que no entendian la graciosa escena, esperaban encontrar una batalla campal y encontrar eso les causaba gracia. Jack se levanto sintiendose repentinamente mas fuerte, las risas de los Guardianes y Jazmine repentinamente le habian fortalecido.

Al ver que Jack y Jazmine se ponían de pie dispuestos a atacarlo la chica lo solto y se hizo a un lado, con intenciones de unirse al ataque, entonces Pitch pudo ver a una joven hada con un vestido color naranja tipo estraple y falda en forma de petalos de flor, tez blanca, cabello largo y ondulado color castaño al igual que sus ojos.

- ¿Queee? -exclamo - ¿Cómo osas, enfrentarme pequeña?, ¿No sabes quien soy? Soy El Coco mirame y hare que me teman todos.- Grito con furia lanzandose contra los 7, la chica era un hada del otoño y controlaba al igual que Jazmine la naturaleza. todos estaban sorprendidos, pero decidieron dejar las explicaciones para despues.

Pitch notaba que la chica con su presencia les inyectaba esperanza, aun mas que conejo, pero tenia que ganar, no se podia pasar la vida perdiendo.

- No te lo permitire, -Grito Jack, y sacando todo su poder lo lanzo a Pitch, como cuando Meme fue sumido en la oscuridad, Jazmine y la Hada lanzaron rayos hacia el y Sandman lo ataco con su arena dorada, Conejo y Norte se lanzaron con sus boomerangs y espadas, hasta dejarlo insconciente.

entonces El Hombre de la Luna despidio una luz que abrio un pozo oscuro y lo metio dentro, junto a todas sus pesadillas, La Madre Naturaleza llego y con relampagos y rayos cerro esa prisión para siempre, después se volvio hacia los sorprendidos Guardianes que no atinaban a decir algo.

- Hola, mi nombre es The Mistery Girl y soy un hada del otoño, la Madre Naturaleza me envio para ayudarte Jazmine pues aun no sabias controlar tus dones, y les agradezco que no hayan hecho preguntas,- Dijo mirando a los Guardianes.

- Asi es, mi querida Jazmine, te agradezco que hayas asumido con valentía el enfrentarte a Pitch- Dijo la Madre Naturaleza- Pudiste negarte, y por tu condicion de humana no se te hubiera obligado a ayudarnos y enfrentarlo, eres una chica muy valiente- Concluyo.

-Pero si estuve a punto de perder la fe y esperanza, Pitch me hiba a matar de no ser por Jack- Dijo conteniendo un sollozo.

- Jazz, no te preocupes, nosotros somos guardianes y estuvimos faltos de esperanza, por cierto Misty, debo decir que verte colgar al cuello de Pitch y patearlo y pegarle con eso que traias en las manos fue lo mas gracioso que vi en mi larga vida, si que pateaste su trasero- Dijo Norte entre carcajadas, Conejo tambien sonrio al recordarlo y se hecho al suelo en un ataque de risas y agarrando su estomago, el Hada hasta lloraba de la risa y Sandman levanto los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

- Esta niña es la mas intrepida y valiente de mis hadas, por eso la envie a ella, sabia que algo se le ocurriria,- Dijo la Madre Naturaleza.

- Gracias, tengo el don de materializar lo que se me ocurre y cuando lo ví, senti la necesidad de darle con un bate, jajajaaa fue muy gracioso, debo decir que senti muy bien el darle esa paliza- Concluyo entre carcajadas.

Jazz tambien empezo a reir y al verla asi, tan feliz Jack no pudo evitarlo y la levanto en brazos lleno de jubilo.

-Jack, no seas loco, bajame, jajajaaa,- Grito Jazz, golpeteando a Jack en el pecho, y riendo.

- Creo que es hora de que le devuelva esto- Dijo extendiendo las manos para que tomara los brazaletes, - No fue necesario usarlos Jack me encontro a mí-

- Asi es Jazz, a partir de este momento ya no tendras ningun poder, seras una chica normal, una vez mas me siento orgullosa de ti, y tu madre y tu padre igual, me despido, y te deseo la mejor suerte- Dijo abrazandola con amor,

-Jack... gracias por apoyarla, eres muy valiente, y El Hombre de la Luna esta muy orgulloso de tí, ah y eres de mis mejores colaboradores, como sabes tú y los demas espirítus de las estaciones son como mis hijos, Gracias por ayudarme Jack, cuidate- y también lo abrazo después desaparecio entre un remolino de hojas y flores.

- Ok, mi turno de despedirme, un placer Jazz, y a ustedes, ha sido un honor pelear junto a los 5 grandes, si un día quieres encontrarme solo susurra mi nombre al viento, y yo estare contigo, ¡Sayonara!- Dijo agitando efusivamente las manos, y se fue entre luces multicolores.

- Creo que debemos irnos también, hay que llevar a esta chica a su casa - Dijo Norte -Todos al trineo,-

-¡Ah, nooo!, los vere en su casa- Y desaparecio por uno de sus tuneles.

_¿Todos estamos listos? Abrochence...- dijo Norte mientras jazz buscaba "con que" a lo que Jack solto unas carcajadas y dijo:

-Solo es una expresión- Y Jazz grito al irse elevando el trineo.

-¡Yuuuujuuuu!- Y levanto las manos jubilosamente.

Al llegar a casa, su padre los esperaba ansioso y con temor, pues no sabia que habia ocurrido, al verla corrio a abrazarla y lloro de emoción.

Edward contemplaba la hermosa escena y no pudo evitar llorar,

- Que alegria que todo saliera,bien mi niña, has sido muy valiente, eres una gran hija y hermana, si tu madre viviera se sentiria igual de orgullosa que yo, te prometo que a partir de ahora todo sera diferente, ya hable con Edward y trabajare con él, tú iras a la escuela y tendras una vida normal, y ya acordamos que en un mes te festejare tus XV años, se que ya tienes 16 pero quiero que tengas la gran fiesta que no tuviste antes, ¿Que te parece? ¿Verdad que es buena idea? Hablare a tus abuelos, se sentiran honrados de darme parte de mi herencia para eso.- Dijo su padre con voz soñadora.

-¡Siiii!- Dijo Hada, -Yo te dare el vestido, una fiesta que emoción.

- Yo proporcionare el banquete- Dijo Norte,

- Ok... me hare cargo de la decoracion- Dijo Conejo.

- ¡Queee!, Noo, tú pondras puros huevos de pascua, mejor yo- Dijo Jack.

- ¡Claro que no! Sera algo grandioso, ya veras- Contesto Conejo, demasiado feliz para tomar en cuenta las burlas de Jack.

-Esta bien yo me encargare de las bebidas- Dijo Jack rodando los ojos resignado.

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo lo siento- Le dijo a Sandman, que hacia dibujos con su arena, de notas músicales y parejas bailando.

- Si, Sandy, tu pondras la musica- Dijo norte.

Este levanto los pulgares en señal de afirmacion,

-Yo sere tu pareja, y bailare contigo, aparte de poner el lugar claro esta- Dijo Edward,

-¿Queee?, ¡eso si que no! su pareja sere yo- dijo Jack muy molesto.

- Claro que no abuelo, sere yo- Contesto Edward.

- ¡Basta ya!, me estan fastidiando con sus tonterias- dijo Conejo.- Seran los dos, y Jack asegurate de ponerte algo decente ese dia- Volvio a decir- (No quiero que pierdas a la chica por tu mal gusto para vestir, el chico es apuesto)- Susurro en voz baja. -¡Oye! ¿porque me pegas?, yo no la culparia, eres tremendamente una fria piedra en el cuello- Volvio a repetir con burla.

- Ya no me molestes, tú eres mas irritante, gruñòn y super vanidoso.- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa burlona.- Se hara asi, si Jazz esta de acuerdo.

- Gracias por todo Norte, Sandy, Hada, Conejo, Papá, Edward y Jack, no lo merezco pero acepto con todo mi corazón- y abrazo a Jack, todos se unieron en un tierno abrazo grupal, sintio el frio aliento de Jack en su mejilla y sintio un vuelco en el estomágo, repentinamente se sintió algo incomoda, y se solto, pero nadie se dio cuenta, pues estaban completamente enternecidos con ella, solo Jack.

-Vamos, hay que preparar una fiesta,- Dijo para aligerar la tension de ella.

- Jazz, ese dia quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo Edward.

- De hecho yo tambien Jazmine,- Dijo Jack.

- Mejor diganme ahora, no tengo la virtud de ser paciente.-

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

- ¡Oye!, Yo le dije primero- Dijo Jack

- Pero a mi me conoce de mas tiempo "hielito", ¿Te imaginas?, Enfermara a tu lado, definitivamente me escogera a mi- dijo Edward.

- ¡Claro que no!, yo soy divertido, y tu podrias ser su padre, - dijo Jack.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!, el que tiene mas de 300 años- Dijo Edward.

- ¡Oigan!, no me hagan esas bromas por favor- Dijo Jazz, que estaba completamente roja, pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

- Estoy hablando en serio- Dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

Todos estaban pendientes de su respuesta, a quien elegiria, era algo que los tenia intrigadisimos, y se veia que los dos eran importantes para ella.

- Dejenme pensarlo, no quiero ver a ninguno, hasta el dia de la fiesta, y entonces les dare mi respuesta...

**"¿que les parecio el capitulo?, el otro sera el ultimo les agradezco por la ayuda y el tiempo que le dedicaron, espero su opinión, ¿Con quién creen que se quedara?.**

**Reviews, plis.**

**Dam Frost**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola esté es él último capítulo, espero qué les guste, gracias a The Mistery Girl por sus ideas en esté capítulo, y pues la verdad me quedó un poco largo, así qué decidí dividirlo en 2 partes, hasta aqui tengo corregido, y ojalá y no me golpeen, si puedo en la tarde de hoy o mañana subo él resto, es qué tengo un poco de cosas qué no he corregido bien.

**Gracias a Valevalentina98, The Mistery Girl, Anónima, y Ami142 por los reviews.**

**A los Fav y Foll: Selena9876, Shiemi,Uchia, The Mistery Girl y VanishOdairFrost.**

**A los Fav: Adrilinda911 y Lobalunallena.**

**A los Foll: Ami142 y Valevalentina98.**

**Capítulo 15**

**La decisión más difícil.**

Todos estaban pendiente de su respuesta y los dos chicos contenían la respiración,

¿A quien elegiria? era algo que todos se estaban preguntando, pues se veia que los dos eran importantes para ella.

- Dejenme pensarlo, no quiero ver a ninguno, hasta el dia de la fiesta, y entonces les dare mi respuesta... - contestó.

- esta bien Jazz, se hará cómo dices- contestó Ed, y salió rápidamente.

- Té veré ese dia, descansa,- dijo Jack lanzando un beso al aire, y salió volando por la ventana, en seguida los demas se despidieron y tambien se fueron.

Su padre se acercó a ella:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó.

- No gracias, sólo necesito descansar,- Contestó dirigiendose al pequeño cuarto de la casa.

- Si hija, descansa y piensa bien tus respuestas.- dijo antes de qué ella cerrará la puerta.

**OoO**

Jack volaba velozmente, queriendo calmar su corazón y sus ideas, pues estaba hecho un lío, se dirigió a su lago y subió a un gran árbol, para descansar del día tan agotador qué tuvo, pelear con Pitch y el decirle a Jazz que lo aceptara era algo que le altera los nervios a cualquiera, incluso al mismisimo espiritu del invierno. Ya era casi navidad, y la vería hasta febrero, ni siquiera pasaría Navidad y Año Nuevo con ella, siempre lo había pasado sólo, pero ahora quería compartir todo con ella, por primera vez sintió necesidad de alguien mas, qué lo abrazara o dijera lo importante qué es, acompañarla él resto de su existencia, aunque después la perdiera, pues era humana, pero no importaría ese sufrimiento, por los hermosos momentos juntos qué de ser elegido compartirian. No habría precio tan caro qué no pagara. O hablaría con MIM para qué pudieran estar juntos, y formar un hogar inmortal.

-¿Pero qué tonterías pienso?, no se si me escogerá a mí - Pensó, y ese pensamiento lo lleno de miedo, porqué no quería qué eligiera a Edward, si ella decidía qué lo amaba, se haría a un lado, y dejaría qué fueran felices juntos, aunque se le rompiera él corazón, valdría la pena sufrir por su felicidad. Se quedó dormido, y su sueño no fue nada tranquilo.

**OoO**

Edward iba conduciendo su auto a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se daba cuenta, de eso, sólo iba cómo automata, hasta qué llegó a su casa, se rasuro y dio un buen baño, se acosto y empezó a recordar cuando conoció a Jazz.

Ella tenía 14 y su madre acaba de morir, la vio parada tras él cristal abrazando a sus hermanos y ellos lloraban mucho. Se acercó y les pregunto si querían entrar, ella lo miro con sus lindos ojos miel, y negó con la cabeza, pero los niños la jalaron dentro:

- Si tenemos hambre,- dijo Alex qué tenia 10 años y Andy 6, pero ella volvió a negar, entonces comprendió.

- No té preocupes, si no tienes yo té lo regalo, - contestó Ed.

- No puedo aceptar sin pagar- Dijo aunque moría de hambre.

- Ok, veo qué eso es un problema para ti, té dejare lavar platos, de hecho esta vacante ese puesto ¿ Qué dices?

- Esta bien acepto- Contestó- Ok, espera aqui- dijo entrando a la cocina y pidiéndole a Louis qué hiciera algo para ellos, le partió él corazón verla así, por eso le ofreció él trabajo, y de eso ya habían pasado 2 años, él le ayudó a conseguir él pequeño departamento dónde ahora vivía, era una niña y le dio ternura y ganas de protegerla. Y ahora era una chiquilla adorable qué le había ganado él corazón, y tenía miedo qué eligiera a Jack pues eran muy parecidos tenían super poderes, y el era un humano ordinario, aparte de los años que le llevaba que eran varios, ella 16 y el 24, esperaba que eso no pesara en su decision.

Pero aún así la amaba, su soledad se había terminado cuando ella apareció en su vida, pues habían pasado 4 años de la muerte de sus padres, cuando la conoció, y hasta entonces, su única familia eran sus colaboradores, ella y sus hermanos llenaron ese espacio vacío, los adoraba, eran su mundo no quería pensar qué sería de él si ella no lo elegía, y ahora no estarían juntos en esas fechas tan importantes, las pasaría sólo, no podía llegar a su casa cómo los años pasados, en qué llevaba la cena y los encontraba festejando con pan y leche, y cuando los niños lo veían llegar con algunos regalos, sus Cáritas felices eran su mayor premio, y la mirada de ella, era un oasis de tranquilidad que llenaba el vacio de su vida y su corazon.

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

Con esos tristes pensamientos se durmió.

**OoO**

Jazmine por primera vez se sintió protegida, ya qué él tener a su padre ahí, era una sensación qué le daba seguridad, ya no tendría qué luchar sola por sus hermanos, podría asumir su rol de hermana mayor y estudiar algo, y a la vez apoyar a su padre, y sólo talvez si él tiempo lo decidía su padre se volvería a casar, pero en realidad eso no importaba. Se quedó dormida profundamente pues su cuerpo aún resentia todos los esfuerzos qué hizo por ayudar a Jack y a los Guardianes, se le hacia qué había vivido mucho más en esos días qué en toda su vida, ya casi era Navidad, talvez Norte le dejara algo a ella y sus hermanos, y por primera vez la pasaría en familia, su vida había cambiado a un giro de 360°, y ese cambio le agradaba, se durmió por primera vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los días pasaron, ella se había hecho amiga de Misty, cómo le decía a Mistery Girl, ya qué le hablo para invitarla a la fiesta qué le estaban organizando, y se habían vuelto casi inseparables, le platico lo qué los dos chicos le habían dicho, y en realidad no la estaba pasando mejor, qué ellos, pues nunca imagino qué Edward y menos él Gran Señor del Invierno, sintieran algo por ella. Era tan increíble, cómo es qué alguien tan sencilla cómo ella había logrado qué se enamoraran así. No lo entendía, y se puso las manos en la cara en señal de desesperación.

- Es qué estoy tan confundida- le decía al Hada del Otoño.

- No se qué aconsejarte, sólo escucha tú corazón, ¿Qué té dice en estos momentos? ¿Qué té agrada de cada uno? Has una balanza con prost y contras de cada uno.- Dijo Misty.

- Es qué es tan difícil- Contestó. Pensando en él beso qué le había dado Ed, y él revoloteo de mariposas en él estómago, fue agradable, pero también pensaba en Jack, en cómo arriesgo su vida por ellos, y él sentimiento tan cálido qué tuvo cuando lo vio herido por ella, eran sensaciones fuertes, ahora estaba segura qué Jack siempre estuvo con ella, pues cuando estaba triste sentía algo similar, y cuando la abrazo para confortarla la vez qué durmió en su sillón, su tacto era deliciosamente frío, imaginaba qué sus besos serían igual, muy refrescantes. Sacudio la cabeza desesperada, ¿ Qué rayos pensaba?

- Estoy segura qué decidiras lo correcto- dijo Misty.

- Si me quedaré con los dos-, dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? No hagas lo qué no quieras qué té hagan- contestó Misty.

- Ok, sólo era una idea, pero en verdad ¿No se puede? Sería grandioso, los dos me gustan,- Contestó Jazz.

- ¡Hey! No digas locuras, bueno yo en tú lugar estaría igual, no té envidio para nada - Dijo Misty riendo.

- Hmm, pues no me has ayudado nada- Dijo pesarosa, y la otra chica rio a carcajadas, de ver la cara de jazz.

Él día de Navidad, se la pasó, tan bien con su padre y sus hermanos, qué estaba feliz, sus ojos se veían tan llenos de paz, al día siguiente encontraron en su mesa una patineta para Alex y un gran carro de bomberos a Andy, estaban felices los dos chicos, no cabían de gozo, a Jazz le dejó una cajita con un anillo qué tenía una media Luna, a ella le encantó y se lo puso en seguida, con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

su padre estaba feliz pues veía qué las cosas estaban marchando de lo mejor. Todo había pasado, era una pena qué los recuerdos de su amada esposa Alejandra, no lo dejaran disfrutar de esos momentos, no comprendia cómo es qué Pitch pudo hacer qué dejara esa felicidad, se odiaba por ser tan débil, pero ya todo había terminado, estaban empezando una nueva vida y eran felices, ahora todo estaba bien.

**OoO**

Él gran día llegó sin darse cuenta, todos estaban listos, Norte había puesto una gran mesa de centro, con exquisitos banquetes y Sandman tenía un grupo tocando, música, y en otra esquina, estaba una máquina de Karaoke, Conejo había adornado él salón con hermosos arreglos florales en las mesas, con velas qué iluminaban acogedoramente él salón, y en la mesa principal había puesto uno más grande con rosas y bellos alcatraces en tonos blancos y azules, la iluminación era hermosa, en un lado de la pista había puesto una hermosa escultura de hielo, en forma de un precioso unicornio, él salón tenía grandes ventanales, con lindos balcones, todo era mágico, y ya estaban todos ahí vestidos de etiqueta, sólo faltaba Jack y Edward,

Jazz se encontraba junto al Hada y Misty, esta última llevaba un vestido azul turquesa en estraple, largo con pequeños detalles plateados de copos de nieve, su castaño cabello caía en suaves rizos, se veía espectacular, Jazz llevaba un vestido del mismo color pero con ligero escote al frente y manga corta qué dejaba los hombros descubiertos, su cabello caoba estaba suelto por primera vez y una pequeña tiara adornaba su cabeza.

_ Estoy muy nerviosa,- decía Jazz.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien, té vez hermosa, estoy segura qué Edward y Jack se quedarán gratamente sorprendidos- Dijo él Hada de los Dientes.

- Es lo qué me tiene así, me da miedo crear un conflicto, no quiero qué se peleen- Contestó.

- Todo estará bien, yo los mantendré a raya, con ayuda de Misty, ¿ No es así?- Le preguntó.

- Claro, y sera un honor volver a usar ese bate de béisbol- Dijo riendo traviesamente.

- ¡Oye!, eso no - Dijo Jazz.

- Ok, era sólo una idea.- Contestó rodando los ojos.

- Vamos Jazz tienes qué bajar todos están ahí, tus hermanos y tú padre se ven muy guapos, y ya té están esperando, los qué aún no llegan son Jack y Edward- Dijo Misty.

OoO

Al ir bajando las escaleras, sentía sus mejillas completamente rojas, pues todos la miraban, su corazón latía con fuerza, no escuchaba nada más qué eso, su padre le dio la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista en dónde iniciaron él vals.

Qué hermosa era, apenas podía creer, qué ella fuera su bebé, la miraba con orgullo, pues sabía qué su corazón era igual de puro, y valiente, había madurado con tanta rapidez, no reconocía a la niña juguetona qué trepaba los árboles, ahora era una adorable mujercita, una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tienes papá? ¿Porqué lloras?- Preguntó.

- No es nada, sólo veo qué has crecido, y eres una mujercita muy valiente. Estoy orgulloso de ti, seguro qué tú madre estará igual de orgullosa dónde quiera qué esté.- Dijo con voz quebrada.

- Hay papá gracias por volver- dijo Jazz

- No hija, gracias a ti, por recibirme después de lo mal qué té trate.- volvió a decir.

- Eso es pasado, y ahí se quedará, estoy feliz ahora, tengo a mis hermanos y a ti- Dijo emocionada- Y claro también a los abuelos- Señalandolos con la mirada.

- Si tienes razón ve a bailar con él abuelo- dijo soltandola y llevandola hacia él.

Su abuelo estaba igual de orgulloso, y apenas unos pocos minutos después de iniciar él baile dijo una voz conocida.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- y ella volteó sorprendida al ver quién era.

Él abuelo le dio la mano y se fue, entonces él chico la tomo de la cintura he inicio él baile.

Se veía tan guapo con su smoking negro, sus azules ojos brillaban emocionados y su despeinada cabellera blanca le daba un aire cool y desenfadado, al mirar abajo, no pudo contener una risita, "estaba descalzo".

- Jajajajaaa, siempre serás tú, ¿Verdad? No puedes ser ordinario, qué bien té vez- Dijo con voz alegre.

- Se agradece él cumplido, aunque ya lo sabía, y tú, té vez hermosa,- susurro en su oído.

Ella temblo al sentir su frío aliento, en verdad le gustaba ese chico, tan fuera de lo común.

A lo lejos Edward, contemplaba la escena, muy molesto, ese Frost era un desgraciado, qué estaba aprovechando de su chica.

Los vio ir hacia él balcón y hacia haya se dirigió, al llegar, sintió cómo si él piso se hundiera bajo sus pies al ver a Jack besando a Jazz, sus ojos se humedecieron y se retiro de ahi, con profundo dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Misty al ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Si, no es nada -mintio.

**ok, aun no termino de editar la segunda parte, no me maten por favor, ah y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias.**

**dam frost.**

**dejen comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola esté es él último capítulo, espero qué les guste, gracias a The Mistery Girl por sus ideas en esté capítulo, Nathan Autumn es cortesia de ella, y pues la verdad me quedó un poco largo, así qué esta es la 2 parte, y ojalá y no me golpeen, si no es lo qué esperaban, espero que les guste, es con mucho cariño, si pueden buscar la cancion de

**Always de Bon Jovi **ya qué me inspire en ella.

**Gracias a Valevalentina98, The Mistery Girl, Anónima, Ami142, sergiotv, lily, nefer Queen, por los reviews.**

**A los Fav y Foll: Selena9876, Shiemi,Uchia, The Mistery Girl y VanishOdairFrost.**

**A los Fav: Adrilinda911 y Lobalunallena.**

**A los Foll: Ami142 y Valevalentina98.**

**Capítulo 15, parte 2**

**La decisión más difícil.**

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Misty al ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Si, no es nada -mintio.

- ¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy bien qué digamos,- dijo Misty.

- Si claro, ¿Has visto a Jazz?- Preguntó para distraerla.

- Si la vi, bailando con Jack, ¿Quieres qué la busqué?- Preguntó.

- No, despues la busco yo ¿Quieres llevarme a tomar algo?- Preguntó.

- Si claro que si, vamos,- y lo tomo del brazo.

- mira, la Señora Emma y Louis, se han llevado muy bien- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- Si, es verdad, harán una linda pareja, ¿Ves aquellas damas qué estan haya?- Preguntó Misty.

- Si, ¿Quienes son?-

- Son la mamá de Jazz y la Madre Naturaleza, se les permitió venir unas horas, cómo regalo a la ayuda de Jazz para derrotar a Pitch, ella aún no las ve, es una sorpresa, - Dijo emocionada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué emoción! Se pondrá feliz, ademas ella tiene poderes cómo Jack, son muy iguales,- Dijo con voz apagada.

-Ed, ¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó Misty.

- ¿El qué?-

- Jazz, ya no tiene poderes, esos sólo la ponían en peligro, ahora es una chica normal.- Contestó.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-

- No tengo porqué mentirte. Anda vamos a qué tomes algo, y luego la buscas para bailar- dijo sonriendo.

- Una pregunta, ¿Cómo es qué los están viendo? ¿Y porqué no dicen nada con él Hada de los dientes? Digo una mujer ave no se ve fácil- Preguntó curioso.

- Jack utilizo sus copos de nieve, no se si lo sepas pero tienen magia, y ellos nos ven cómo personas normales, tú, él padre y los hermanos de Jazz si nos ven cómo somos, pero ellos ven al Hada con un vestido verde en detalles amarillos, y a Sandman lo ven cómo alguien de smoking blanco, y normal, Conejo también se ve genial, su traje negro, moreno, y bien parecido. Ellos sólo ven personas no espíritus- término de explicar.

-Ok, gracias, era una duda- respondio.

**OoO**

Ella estaba contemplando a Jack, qué bien se veía con su smoking negro, y la ligera escarcha qué tenía, por su fría temperatura, pero claro, Jack siempre rebelde, hasta en eso era único, pues ya había notado qué andaba descalzo, cuando sintió qué la giraba y le daba un beso, de principio no supo qué hacer, pero después respondió, ¿Qué no era lo qué quería? Ese beso fue mejor de lo qué imaginaba, tan frío y cálido a la vez, cuando se separaron se sintió descontrolada y sus mejillas ardian, lo miro:

- Creo qué hace frío aqui- Fue lo único qué se le ocurrió.

- Disculpa, se qué no debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo, ya se qué soy un peligro para ti- Dijo avergonzado.

- Jack ¿Qué cosas dices? No es verdad, lo qué pasa es qué...- Dijo pero no término, Jack le dio otro beso, pero esta vez ella se separó.

- Se de que hablo, Jazz, la vez qué te enfermaste fue culpa mía.- Dijo.

- Tonterías, no fue tú culpa, vamos adentro, han de estar preocupados por mí-Dijo y camino hacia adentro.

**OoO**

- ¿Dónde estaban? Ed lleva mucho tiempo preguntando por ti.- Dijo Misty- ya no se cómo distraerlo-.

- Discúlpame, voy a buscarlo- Y se alejo de ahi.

- ¿Qué pasó Jack? ¿Te respondió? ¿Es tú novia al fin?- Preguntó ansiosa.

- No, pero si acepto mí beso, eso es buena señal ¿O no?- Preguntó.

- Tranquilo compañero no pierdas la esperanza, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Conejo, qué alcanzó a escucharlos.

La verdad él le había tomado cariño a Jack, y aunque siempre peleaban, era más por camaradería qué otra cosa, y esperaba un final feliz para él.

- Un momento... ¿La besaste?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta mucho y creo qué yo igual.- Dijo sin entender.

- Pues es qué debiste esperar, a qué fuera tú novia, ¿No te das cuenta qué talvez la confundiste más?- Dijo ya con ganas de golpearlo- ¿Es qué tienes congelado él cerebro o qué?- ya al colmo de exasperacion.

- No entiendo lo qué dices, es simple, la bese y me correspondió, eso quiere decir qué me acepta, ¿O no?- dijo también exasperado.

- Ya olvidalo, si tienes hielo en lugar de cerebro, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen- Dijo, pero Jack ya iba hacia dónde Jazz bailaba con Ed.

**OoO**

- ¿Tiene mucho qué llegaste?- Le preguntó, a Ed, que se encontraba charlando con una chica, de cabellera rojiza y ojos color negros, de unos veinte años, esa chica trabajaba en lugar de ella, este al verla abrió los ojos con agrado.

- No, en realidad hace poco tiempo. Te ves muy hermosa- Dijo aún sin reaccionar, en verdad esa chica le encantaba, él vestido le resaltaba mucho, su delicada figura, y se veía preciosa con su melena caoba suelta.

- Gracias, ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó con las mejillas rojas, algo qué él chico vio muy encantador.

- Si claro.- Dijo tomándola de la cintura y olvidando a la chica, que solo rodo los ojos resignada y se fue de ahi, estos se fueron a la pista, empezando un suave vals.

Qué bien se sentía junto a ella, no quería separarse de ella, nunca, tenia mucho miedo de oir que habia aceptado a Jack, despues de todo el era un espiritu, y sabia que la amaba, y la protegeria siempre, pero ¿Cómo seguiría su vida si lo rechazaba? Era algo qué no quería imaginar, pero de ser así, se iría, y dejaría al padre de ella a cargo de sus negocios y pondría tierra de por medio, seria mas doloroso verla con el, asi sufriria menos.

- Talvez te moleste, y esté siendo inoportuno pero ¿Quiero saber si aceptaste a Jack?- preguntó con temor.

- Creo qué no es él momento, Ed... Es qué - No término porqué Jack lo jaló del sacó y lo hizo volverse hacia él.

- ¡Deja a mí chica!- Grito furioso.

- ¡Ella no es tú propiedad! ¿Quién te crees qué eres paleta helada?- Preguntó también furioso.

- ¿Pero quién rayos te has creído, JACK FROST? _ Grito Jazmine, todavía más furiosa qué ellos- No voy a tolerar, ese tipo de actitud- Y salió de ahí muy enojada hacia él balcón qué momentos antes había visitado con Jack.

- ¿Ves lo qué has hecho? Ya se fue por tú culpa, eres un torpe- Dijo Ed empujando a Jack.

- ¡Oye! ¿Porqué me avientas?- Preguntó Jack intentando ir tras Jazz.

- ¡Se van calmando los 2! - Dijo Misty- No me obliguen a usar esto- Dijo mientras golpeaba su bate de béisbol, en la palma de su mano, en actitud amenazante.

- ¿Puedes lastimar a alguien con eso? - Dijo Jack.

- No dudare en usarlo en ustedes, no le arruinen su noche a Jazz- Dijo ya más calmada.

- Está bien, nos mantendremos tranquilos- Dijeron los dos.

Lo qué Misty no vio es qué un chico la veía de lejos.

- Frost, hey, ven- Le grito.

- Nathan... ¿Qué haces aqui?- Preguntó Jack a un chico de aspecto británico, y cabello oscuro, vestido de etiqueta.

- Oye, sabes qué me encantan las fiestas, y no podía perderme una organizada por los Guardianes, ademas ya todos los espíritus sabemos qué mueres por esta chica, y lo valiente qué es - Dijo cómo algo muy obvio.

- jajaa, qué gracioso Nathan,- dijo con ironía.

- ¡Vamos! Siempre haces él tonto frente a ella, mejor presentame a esa chica qué traía él bate, es muy linda, y quiero bailar con ella- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mira quién hace él tonto ahora- Dijo entre risillas.

- Misty, - La llamó- Quiero presentarte a mí gran amigo Nathan Autumn, y es él espíritu del otoño, creo qué se llevaran bien- Dijo y se alejo- Lo siento chicos tengo qué irme, bailen, disfruten su "joven" vida- Dijo riendo.

- Adoro tú sarcasmo Jack- Contestó Nathan- ¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó dándole la mano.

- Si claro,- y se fueron corriendo a la pista, al parecer había química, entre ellos.

Salió por dónde Jazz se había ido y Edward ya estaba ahí, era él momento de la verdad, y sentía qué las piernas le temblaban, Ed no estaba mejor ya qué su rostro era más pálido qué de costumbre.

- Tienes qué decirnos Jazz, no podemos con esta duda, aceptaremos lo qué decidas, ¿No es así Jack?- Dijo Edward con voz temblorosa, sus manos sudaban y sentía qué su corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Esta bien, yo tampoco puedo más con esto, chicos me estoy muriendo por dentro, los dos son importantes para mí, los quiero, por eso es tan difícil.

- Jazz, se hará lo qué digas, y estoy seguro qué cualquiera de nosotros se hará a un lado, sólo queremos qué seas feliz porqué lo mereces.- Dijo Jack en un tono serio.

Tenía la mirada baja, lanzó un profundo suspiro, y hablo:

- Lo siento... Pero no aceptare a ninguno- Dijo y alzó la vista con miedo. Los dos chicos abrieron la boca y la cerraron.

- Sólo puedo aceptar su amistad porqué los quiero, y no soportaría ser feliz, sabiendo qué otra persona sufrió por eso.- dijo llorando.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien- dijo Jack abrazandola.

Edward aún no se sobreponía de la sorpresa, pero comprendió sus razones. Cómo pudo pensar qué ella sería feliz, si bien sabía qué siempre pensaba en los demás.

Jack se sorprendió pero también entendió qué su corazón era muy noble, cómo para ser egoísta por una vez en su vida. Sabía qué le atraía, pero no quería qué Ed sufriera, y por eso prefirió sacrificar su felicidad.

- Perdón por hacerles perder su tiempo, pero es qué decidía, a alguno, y estaba segura, al imaginarlo, pero después cambiaba de idea y me di cuenta qué en cualquiera de mis decisiones uno sufriría, y supe qué no podría vivir con eso, no me lo perdonaria nunca y a la larga los 3 seríamos infelices, por favor olvidenme,y sean felices, tú Ed, puedes conocer alguien mejor qué yo, y tú Jack encontrarás un buen espíritu qué no sea un imposible, sabes qué no soy inmortal y eso es un impedimento.

- Jazz, respeto tú decisión y me iré, dejare a tú padre a cargo y...- Ella no lo dejó terminar.

- No es necesario, ya hable con mis abuelos y pasare una temporada con ellos, así los 3 sanaremos nuestras heridas, y Jack, es un lugar caluroso, así qué igual no te veré. Ahora les pido qué me dejen sola, por favor.- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Si Jazz, espero verte alguna vez, después, cuando regreses si quieres, háblame al viento y llegaré. Cuídate y se feliz,- Le dijo Jack, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro junto con Ed dejandola sola.

**OoO**

Ed volvió al salón no pudo decirle nada qué la hiciera sentir mejor, y se dedicó a contemplar la pista, los abuelos de Jazz, él Hada y Norte, Misty y un chico qué nunca había visto, hasta Louis bailaba con la Sra. Emma, Conejo y Sandman, charlában animados, todos se estaban divirtiendo, se sintió muy triste, y las lágrimas rodaron, se sentó en la barra y pidió algo fuerte de beber, tomo una y después otra.

Jack, vio a Jazz, aún llorando, sintió tanta pena, qué de sus ojos rodó una lágrima, la congelo, con su mano y la convirtió en un copo de nieve y la envío con Jazz, qué al posarse en su nariz, soltaron lucecitas azules y empezó a sonreír, se levanto y entró al salón, se dirigió con su padre y se pusieron a bailar, se veía feliz, sus hermanos estaban sentados junto a su madre y la Madre Naturaleza, sonrio y miro a Ed, bebiendo y llorando, creo otro copo de nieve e hizo lo mismo, esté de pronto dejó de beber, se levanto y se dirigió a Sarah la chica qué estaba trabajando por Jazz, la invitó a bailar y sonrieron los dos, contentos.

Él salió por él mismo lugar dónde estaba con Jazz y se fue. Conejo y Sandman vieron a Edward bailar con la chica, se miraron confundidos y lo siguieron.

Jack llegó a su lago, y grito desesperado, dejando qué su dolor saliera libre, ¿Es qué su destino era estar siempre sólo? Maldijo en voz baja, y miro a la Luna en una muda pregunta, después subió a su árbol de siempre, y cerro los ojos.

- Se qué están ahí, salgan._ Dijo.

- Tranquilo compañero, ¿Qué pasó? No entendemos, si no esta con Ed, ¿Porqué no esta contigo?- Preguntó él Conejo.

- Porqué ella es demasiado buena, para hacer sufrir a alguien, no escogió a nadie. Y se irá. Soy un estúpido idiota, qué creyó qué alcanzaría la felicidad- Dijo con rabia.

- Oye, no dejas de creer en él Sol cuando sale la Luna, ¿O si?- Dijo él Conejo, recordando lo qué le dijo a Jeimy.

- No me vengas con filosofías, no estoy de humor- Respondió.

- Oye, él hecho qué no estés con ella no significa qué no te ame, al contrario te ama demasiado que no quiere que sufras cuando ella muera, y sabe que si escoge a Ed, tu sufriras, esa chica se sacrifico por ustedes.-

- Eso no calma él dolor- Dijo con voz quebrada.

- Lo se, pero debes tener fe y creer en ti, los niños creen en ti, eres un Guardián y él de la diversión por si se te olvida, ríe, juega, crea ventiscas, y él tiempo te ayudara a olvidar, de cuando en cuando la visitaras y seran amigos, el mundo no se termina- Dijo él Conejo, Sandman levanto los pulgares, y Jack sonrio, agradecido por sus palabras y su compañia, no estaba sólo despues de todo, era agradable saberse tan querido.

- Anda regresa a la fiesta, despidete y disfruta esta noche bailando con ella.- y se lo llevó en uno de sus túneles, y una vez más cayó graciosamente, qué manía la de Conejo de hacerle eso.

Al llegar Jazz bailaba con sus hermanos, se acercó a ella.

- Bailamos otra vez- Preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¡Jack! Creí qué te habías marchado- Dijo sorprendida y le devolvio una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, somos amigos, y sólo sera de esa forma, no voy a insistir mas, ¿Confias en mí?- Preguntó.

- Si, no tengo duda- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Bailó con Jack, y otras con Ed, ninguno volvió a decir algo de lo qué había pasado, sus invitados poco a poco se fueron y ella se despidió de su madre y La Madre Naturaleza.

- Hija estoy orgullosa de ti, no volveré a verte pero sabes qué siempre estaré en tú corazón.- Dijo llorando y abrazándose.

- Gracias Mamá, dile a Manny qué estoy agradecida por dejarlas acompañarme.- Dijo y después abrazo a Madre Naturaleza.

- Mí niña, cuídate y sigue siendo igual siempre, no me olvides.- Dijo.

- Claro qué no, siempre seré parte de ti también, y te agradezco, lo qué hiciste por mí.- Dijo llorando, su padre la abrazo y todos se despidieron de ellas, qué desaparecieron entre revuelo mariposas doradas.

Llegó él turno de los Guardianes de despedirse, los niños abrazaron a Jack.

- ¿Te volveremos a ver?- Preguntó Andy.

- Claro qué si, en ocasiones los visitaré, no se preocupen, compórtense bien, o viene Él Coco- Dijo Jack sonriendo.

- Jajaaa qué buena broma Jack- contestó Norte.

Todos se fueron y él lugar quedó vacío, ella se fue a su casa, y Ed fue a dejar a Sarah y se despidió.

Iba muerto en vida pero ya estaba tranquilo, la duda había sido disipada y ahora sólo le quedaba sobreponerse, admiraba a Jazz más qué nunca, sabia porqué lo hizo, y se dio cuenta qué ella amaba a los dos, y por eso sufriría igual qué ellos o más, se limpio las lágrimas y respiro profundo, al día siguiente iniciaría una nueva vida. Tenia la esperanza qué él tiempo curaría sus heridas, tal vez logrará enamorarse de nuevo, sonrio y limpio sus últimas lágrimas. Lo qué no sabía es qué Conejo le había dado un poco de su esperanza para iniciar una vida nueva.

Al día siguiente Jazz y sus abuelos, estaban en él aeropuerto, ella miraba al cielo esperando ver a Jack, tenía la esperanza de qué se fuera a despedir, cuando ya estaba pensando qué no llegaría, sintió un frío en su mano, al mirarla vio un corazón de hielo.

- ¡Jack! ¡Estás aqui! Veniste a despedirte. Pensé qué no vendrías- Dijo abrazandolo.

- Claro qué si, no podía dejar qué te fueras así, sólo es para decirte hasta pronto, algún día nos encontraremos cómo los grandes amigos qué somos, ese corazòn durara hasta que nos vuelvamos a ver- Respondió.

- Jack tiene razon, no podías irte sin qué te viera una vez más- dijo Edward a sus espaldas.

- ¡Qué alegria! Cuidense y nos volveremos a encontrar, lo prometo. nunca los olvidare gracias por todo lo que me apoyaron,- Y les dio un beso en la mejilla, y subió al avión, mientras los chicos hacían señas con las manos.

Al ver él avión en lo alto, se miraron y se dieron un abrazo en señal de olvidar sus rencores y se fueron en distintas direcciones, Ed en su deportivo y Jack con su cayado al hombro se elevó, lejos más tranquilo.

Llegó a su amado lago y sacó unos audifonos y un Ipod qué le quitó a un hombre en él estacionamiento ya qué le había gustado la canción escuchaba, qué reflejaba su sentir:

Always de Bon Jovi

IF YOU TOLD ME TO CRY FOR YOU, I COULD

IF YOU TOLD ME TO DIE FOR YOU, I WOULD

TAKE A LOOK AT MY FACE, THERES NO PRICE I WONT PAY

TO SAY THESE WORDS TO YOU

WELL, THERE AINT NO LUCK, IN THESE LOADED DICE

BUT BABY IF YOU GIVE ME JUST ONE MORE TRY

WE CAN PACK UP OUR OLD DREAMS, AND OUR OLD LIVES

WELL FIND A PLACE WHERE THE SUN STILL SHINES

AND I WILL LOVE YOU, BABY - ALWAYS

AND ILL BE THERE FOREVER AND A DAY - ALWAYS

ILL BE THERE TILL THE STARS DONT SHINE

TILL THE HEAVENS BURST AND

THE WORDS DONT RHYME

AND I KNOW WHEN I DIE, YOULL BE ON MY MIND

AND ILL LOVE YOU - ALWAYS .

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la hizo un copo de nieve.

Mí nombre es Jack Frost y soy un Guardián, y se qué algún día habrá una oportunidad para mí, de ser feliz y hacer mí hogar inmortal, ¿Qué cómo lo se? Porqué la Luna me lo dijo y cuando la Luna te dice algo debes creerlo.

Fin

**ok, no me maten por favor, les agradezco qué me hayan regalado su tiempo y hayan seguido esta pequeña historia, no soy la gran escritora pero intento hacer cosas bonitas y con magia, y talvez algún mensaje les llegué, con esta historia, qué sin su apoyo eh ideas no habría terminado, gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron reviews, y a los qué me leyeron y no dejaron también, porqué se qué estuvieron ahi conmigo. los veo en mis siguientes fics, y pondre dos finales alternativos de este, de lo que hubiera pasado si se quedaba con alguno de los dos, lo publicare como one-shot, sólo tenganme paciencia, y diganme, qué les pareció, dejen sus comentarios qué son mí alimento, se despide...**

**Dameli Frost, un beso.**


End file.
